Clash
by chibibella
Summary: Rika has to move to Odiba after a little insident at school. Problem she has to move in with the Ishidas. Rika and Yamato living uder the same roof. What happens when these two clash
1. Why?

I own nothing!

First fic be kind

In Odiba

"Wait I don't understand?" the seventeen year old blond sat on his living room looking at his dad in confusion.

"I'm asking you if you'd be ok if the daughter of a family friend came to live with us." He looked wearily at his son. – Sometimes he can be so difficult I've explained this a million times-

"So is she coming to Odiba?"

"Because like you she has some problems with admirers, one of them went as far as to bring a gun to school and threaten to shot everyone if she didn't swear she'd be his. Luckily her friends intervened before the guy did any damage."

"Ok she's got her friends looking out for her why does she have to come live in Odiba? Why does she have to live here why can't she live with mom and T.K. wouldn't she be more comfortable there?" said the blond – I don't need another fan girl especially one that's gonna live with me-

Giro was getting tired of this game he knew his son was worried that if this girl came to live with them she would fall for him. Then he'd have to deal with another stalker but this one would live with him. But his eldest son had just given him the key to his submission without even knowing it.

"It's for her safety until things cool down. Matt don't you think we considered that but we can't let her stay there. T.K. started going out with Kari we don't want to start problems between them because a girl is living with him and they start getting to close. Is that what you want Yamato for T.K.'s first serious relationship to go wrong just because you don't want a girl living with you?"

- Damn- He had him he hit him low in the only weak spot he had, T.K., his precious baby brother who he would do anything in the world to protect. Problems in that relationship would hurt his baby brother as well as Kari who was like a sister to him and his best friend's sister ok so he had two weak spots and in this they both got hurt. –Damn- He had to do it.

Seething Matt gave in, "Fine but if this girl turns out to be another crazy stalker I want her out!"

"Deal" Giro said while he watched his son walk defeated to his room. A smile came to his face. - If this girl is anything like your mother described you might just meet your match-

In Shinjuku

"I don't understand why I have to run and hide from this guy! He's in jail right now mom he's no threat to me!" The seething redhead sat at her dining room glaring daggers at her mother and grandmother.

"Rika he may not be a danger now but he could be once he gets out. Honey please I'm only thinking of your safety. If anything were to happen to you I…I just… don't know what I'd do…" the beautiful blond model broke out into tears.

-Oh crap why me- "Fine I'll go just stop crying please mom."

"Oh Rika thank you! Giro and his son will take good care of you, you'll see!"

"You're sending me of to live with two guys to protect me from guys" Rika said while trying to keep the anger in her voice undetectable.

The grandmother decided it was time for her to step in. "Rika they are very trust worthy and the boy seems to have a problem with his fan club as well so I'm sure he won't be like the other boys you have encountered."

-Oh no I'm sure he won't be. Please note the sarcasm. He'll be exactly like Ryo a conceited bastard. Great!-

"Don't worry sweetie you'll love it in Odiba!"

-Yeah about as much as I would love getting a needle stabbed into my eye-

With a defeated sigh the redhead got up and left the room, "I'll go pack"

-Three days until the start of junior year and I have to start all over again-

The mother and grandmother exchanged glances once she was out of sight each with their own secret smile. Both hoped as did the parents in Odiba that their children would affect each other in that special way. Each was definitely the others match.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it remember it's my first so please be gentle.


	2. Rockstar Meets The Ice Queen

Still don't own anything

Hope you guys like this

Chapter 2: Rock Star meets the Ice Queen

_Two days after beginning of the story: Odiba_

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Matt got home and to his surprise his dad was home to.

"Um… shouldn't you be at work?'

"Yes but I had to be here to greet Rumiko and her daughter"

"Great" was the sarcastic reply

"Don't be like that Matt you might even like her. Either way I expect you to treat her with respect from what I've heard she's not one to take things laying down."

Now this caught Matt's attention the idea of having someone to mess with was more than intriguing. If she was like every other girl then he should be able to manipulate her to his advantage very easily. –It's been awhile since I've had someone to play with this should be fun-

"Alright I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask son for you to try."

With that they fell silent to await the arrival of the two women.

_Pulling up to the Ishidas's apartment building _

"Come on sweetie don't look like you're walking to the gallows."

"Easy for you to say you don't have to start all over again and relay on a guy you've never met before."

"Well from what I hear he's quite the looker and he's a charmer so at least he be good to look at you just have to be careful not to fall under his spell" Rumiko said with a wink.

Rika rolled her eyes, "Pfft, please mother we both know sweet talk doesn't work on me. If he wants to get my attention he's going to have to work twice as hard as with any other girl."

"Well we're here!"

_Knock, knock_

"Looks like they're here." Giro got up from his position on the couch and made his way to answer the door.

"Rumiko it's so good to see you again and you must be Rika. You look just like your mother. Come in, come in!" If he had looked closer he would have seen Rika's eye twitch at the _just like your mother comment_.

Matt got up not wanting to seem rude and was surprised at what he saw. His father was joyfully talking to an older woman about his father's age but she was definitely a beauty. She had blonde hair with flawless skin and eyes that sparkled. She was dressed in what was obviously designer clothing everything about her screamed fashion.

"Oh! This is my oldest son, Yamato, son this is my friend Rumiko Nonaka and this lovely young lady is her daughter, Rika."

It was the first time he noticed her there standing behind her mother. After she step out from behind her human shield Matt couldn't believe that he didn't notice she was there. She had fiery red hair with what seemed to be natural blonde high lights. Her skin like her mother's was flawless but her lavender eyes were cold and showed no emotion. Her clothing was casual just a pair tight of jeans and a tank top. She bowed politely when she spoke she snapped him back to reality.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both thank you for letting me stay here." Her voice was smooth and musical, every note perfect.

Matt took this opportunity to speak, "It's nice to meet you both as well but please call me Matt." He finished his famous smirk.

Rika eyed him with well concealed interest. Everything about this guy said _perfect _his blonde hair didn't have even a strand out of place, his blue eyes had a kind of joyous glint to them, and his pants and shirt hugged exactly the right places to show off his perfect well built body.

"Matt why don't you show Rika to her room?" Giro said after watching his son study the girl.

"Sure thing dad, right this way." He picked up Rika's bags and led her away not noticing their parents exchange a look.

Before her daughter was out of sight Rumiko called after her, "Rika I'm leaving now take care ok and be good."

At this Rika turn to look at her mother with a look of pure innocence but an evil glint in her eyes that only her mother could understand and said, "Aren't I always?" She turned and continued to follow Matt into her room.

Leaving Rumiko with a nerves smile and a bad feeling in her gut.

_Rika's Room_

The room was simple it had a bed, a dresser, closet, a computer desk complete with computer, and a small book case. All and all it wasn't bad then her eyes fell on the blonde who was watching her.

"So how old are you? I don't think dad told all he said was that you're staying here and going to the same school as me." He asked in his smooth tenor voice.

'Sixteen I'm starting my third year of high school and you?" She didn't know why but she felt like she had to watch her words around him.

"I'm seventeen this will be my last year oh by the way your uniform is in the dresser." He watched he face change to one of disgust at the mention of the uniform.

She regained control of her features once again into a look of indifference, "Thank you. What's your school like?"

Matt mentally frowned she was going to be harder to play with if she had that much control. "Like any other high school but don't worry I'll introduce you to some people so you won't have to start over again without knowing anyone."

"I take it that you pretty much know everyone then?" She was playing with him and he knew it so he went along with.

Smirk in place he replied, "Well I wouldn't say everyone but I'm pretty well known. Well you probably want to get settled in I won't waste any more of your time. See you around."

With that he left –This might be easier than I thought if I can read her that easily- he thought on his way to make dinner.

-So you want to play games huh? Well then Yamato Ishida I'll play and you'll see why no one beats me-

Ok I know I made Matt sound like a bit of a jerk but trust me it'll make sense later.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Read & Review please


	3. Let the Games Begin

I do not own digimon

Hope you like this where the clash begins

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

_On the way to school_

- I can't believe after going years without a uniform now I'm walking down the street in a short skirt having creepy men gawk at me-

Matt and Rika made their way down the street towards the school. Both wearing the schools uniform, for Matt was dark green pants and a white shirt under a dark green jacket. His hair was styled to perfection while he walked down the street with a cocky smirk on his face. Rika wore the same outfit except instead of pants she wore a short pleated skirt much to her discomfort. Her hair having grown since she was ten is still in a ponytail but it came down reaching a little past mid-back instead of spiked up like before. She walked with confidence though her face showed no emotion.

They walked in silence until Matt broke it, "We're meeting my friends before school starts so you won't start without knowing at least a few people. Hey look there they are."

Rika looked to where Matt had said and saw a somewhat large group of people standing around. –Figures he'd be part of such a big group- "Is the blonde kid with the hat your brother?"

A look that can only be described as filled with pride crossed his face, "Yup that's T.K. my little bro"

"He's like a miniature of you" Rika watched his reaction go from prideful to cocky.

"Of course why do you think he's so popular with the ladies Ishida men are irresistible" He finished by giving her a wink and a smirk that would have melted any girl but not the Ice Queen.

She waited until they were closer all the while contemplating how she would take a blow at his ego. When they were close enough to see them all without them being able to hear their conversation she spoke. "You know now that I get a closer look at him your brother has this sort of attractiveness that you don't", he froze and she kept going, "I don't know what it is but he is definitely hotter then you."

When she saw his friends giving them weird looks she turned to him speaking loud enough for them to hear, "What's wrong? Come on we don't have time for this you said you'd help me around school today"

To her amusement he just stood there frozen in place looking like a five year old that had their favorite toy run over. –T.K. … hotter than me? No one has ever said that… no one thinks that! She's asking me for help? Does she honestly think that I'll help after she said such a horrible lie? I'll show her!-

"No! After what you said you think I'll help? Wrong find your own way around!" He didn't notice the look of horror that his friends gave him or the disappointment on his brother's face.

Being the great actress she is Rika recoiled looking to the entire world a like a frightened girl. She backed away from him as if he were going to strike her before standing her ground, "Fine I will! You jerk I thought I could at least count on the only person here that I know" She turned abruptly doing her best to look hurt. As she walked away she could hear voices scolding the blonde teen.

"What the hell was that about Matt?"

"How could you say that to the poor girl?"

"She's new she doesn't have any friends here!"

"How could you do that Matt, we promised mom and dad we'd look after her."

_Later on_

The English teacher had stepped out when Rika noticed someone standing in front of her desk. As she lifted her head she really hoped it wasn't one of the boys who had been drooling when she walked in. Instead she met the light amber eyes of a smiling girl with lavender hair and glasses.

"Hi I'm Yolie" her voice was loud but sweet and filled with energy, "I'm one of the people you would have been introduced to this morning if Matt wasn't being a jerk." The last part was said with a tint of anger in it.

"Hi Yolie I'm Rika I'm sorry you had to see that I… I didn't think he'd get that angry." She looked away with an embarrassed hurt expression. – All these years of playing innocent have paid off-

Yolie looked at her with sympathy, "What did you say? You can tell me" Her smile was genuine it almost made Rika feel bad for toying with her… almost.

With a sigh she said, "I just said his brother had something about him that made him more attractive then Matt. If I had known he'd take that way I would have kept my mouth shut."

Yolie groaned, "I should have known," seeing the confused look Rika gave her she explained, "Ishida men are insanely vain. Matt and T.K. are two of the hottest guys in school and even T.K. loses his modesty every now and then. Just don't make comments like that and avoid touching their hair and neither will have an outburst like that."

Rika was stunned she had no idea someone could be so self-absorbed even Ryo wasn't that into himself. Before the teacher came back Yolie invited her to lunch with her and her friends and she accepted. –Let's see if Mattie's still upset-

_Lunch _

They made their way to tree where she was introduced to everybody but she felt uncomfortable. Though she'd never admit it she would feel better if Matt was there.

"So how do you like it here so far?" asked the girl named Sora, her red hair was shoulder length, her light brown were friendly, well everyone in this group seemed to have eyes filled with kindness except one, and she seemed to actually be interested in what she had to say.

"It's alright it's just weird to have to start over"

The more she talked to them the worse she felt. They were nice people and they all wanted to make her feel welcome. Yet the first thing she did was make them mad at their friend when she was the one who had wanted that reaction. –Since when do I have a conscience stupid Takato must have finally got to me with his _you shouldn't play games with people's lives _damn him and his goody two shoes ways-

She felt someone sit next to her, it was Matt and he still looked pissed. She looked at him in confusion when he met her gaze.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you I overreacted. What do you say we forget about this morning and I help you for the rest of the day?"

"You're still angry" it wasn't a question it was a fact.

"It was a blow to my ego but I'll get over it" he gave her another smirk and this time she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She hid her blush by looking down at her food before responding, "Alright let's forget about it" how calm her voice sounded surprised her she was glad she was never the type to fall head over heels.

The group then went into random conversation before it settled on a girl named Keiko who happened to be a model's daughter.

"I swear she thinks just cause her mother's famous I'm going to fall on my knees and beg her to be mine" Matt said laughing.

His best friend Taichi or Tai added his opinion, "I know you remember that Valentine's Day that she got you that huge bear holding a giant chocolate heart? She thought you'd be hers for sure."

They both laughed for awhile to the amusement of their friends and Rika watching them with interest. When they had controlled their laughter Matt spoke, "Do you think all model's daughters are that ditzy?" he directed the question at Tai not noticing that his brother had frozen and the girl next to him had stiffened.

He kept going, "I mean come on who thinks their money can buy them a guy's affection? I can see it now a mob of girls trying to follow in their mothers' footsteps. And I bet none of them are as pretty as their moms actually are." That stung. Rika couldn't believe what she was hearing was this his way of getting back at her for earlier? "Ditzy model spawns they'll never amount to half as much as their mother's could it's a shame their not even decent people."

That was the last straw Rika stood with radiating fury catching everyone's attention. Matt looked up at her confused realization slowly dawning on his face. He stood up quickly trying to explain that he'd forgotten her mother was one of the most famous models in Japan but his mouth was working without words coming out.

"If that's what you think of me I'll spare you having to spend any time with me!" She could never remember being this angry. Other people had told her she was cold hearted and an indecent human why did this stupid conceited boy make her feel like someone stabbed her by saying the same thing everyone else did.

"Rika I…" he grabbed her hand trying to stop her from leaving so he could explain but her other hand swung back in response slapping his hard across the face making him let go in shock. By now the exchange had attracted the attention of most of the student body but he didn't care. He watched her go, he didn't know what to do all he knew was that for some reason her leaving hurt and angry because of him stung more than the cheek she had struck with a great amount of force.

-That was just plain dirty but I'll get you for this Yamato Ishida-

Well that's it, it might be kinda lame but they both need to give the other a low blow I'll try to think of something better for next time please read and review.


	4. Catching On

I own nothing yet again

Here's the fourth chapter

Chapter 4: Catching On

Matt's POV

_It has been a month since I idiotically made that model's daughter comment and I asked for forgiveness a million times and even though she said it was ok and she forgave me she still made me pay. In the past month I have suffered more embarrassment then I have in the 17years of my life._

_She has made me look like an idiot, an insensitive jerk and the shallowest guy on the face of the planet. When my friends found out why I yelled at her the first day Tai and Daisuke made fun of me until they couldn't breathe from laughing the others weren't so amused. They won't let me live it down._

_Who knew someone could have such a short fuse one wrong comment at the school pool party and she pushed me in fully clothed then spent the rest of the time ignoring me. I can't even tell dad because in his eyes she's a perfect angel. That's what annoys me the most to everyone else she's as sweet and wonderful as an angel to me she's the devil incarnate. _

_To make matters worse she's met Dai's crazy sister Jun AND Keiko for a mercy she doesn't get along with either one. But last week things just got weird a rumor has the whole school believing that I secretly like her that's why the cool and confident Matt they all know goes away when ever she's around. They have no idea how wrong they are she's evil and I refuse to lose to her. I mean I won't lie she's hotter than hell but that's it anyway that doesn't matter cause I figured out her game._

_She gets inside your head and confuses you to the point where you end up doing and saying exactly what she wants. But that's it she doesn't do anything that is physical and leaves lasting effect the mind games only work to a certain extent. And the physical games are my personal specialty let's see if she can handle the Ishida charm._

…_._

_I walk into the kitchen to see she's there trying to put away the freshly washed dishes. Perfect. Without announcing my presence I walk up behind her and take the glass that she struggling to put back in its place making sure our hands brush slightly._

_She spins around in surprise and her eyes widen a fraction when she sees how close we are. I smile and say, "_Having trouble?"_ in my most sensual voice._

_She looks at me in a defiant sort of was that I must admit is kind of cute and her response is, "_No I'm perfectly capable of putting the dishes away myself and if you don't mind get out of my personal space_."_

_I back away my hands up as a sign of surrender but decide to sit on the counter and watch her work. She seems unnerved by my presence, which makes me smile. But the smile got wiped off my face when she broke a glass cup slicing a small part of her palm open. _

_I jumped off the counter and took her hand and started examining the wound when I looked up I met violet eyes that were filled with confusion and pain. _

"W-We should get this cleaned_" was my smooth suggestion and I dragged her to the bathroom where the first aid was._

_She followed without comment which was good because I was still trying to figure out why the hell looking into her eyes made me so nerves. This wasn't supposed to happen. She's supposed to be the injured damsel and I her charming and irresistible savior that makes her blush and fluster her._

"Why are you so stocked up on first aid? Are you really that accident prone?_" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see her smirking face. I had been cleaning her wound mechanically._

"Well when your best friend is Taichi you have to have first aid supplies on hand he has a habit of getting us into situations that lead to us coming home in need of medical attention. That's another reason Joe is a good friend to have around_."_

_Out of the corner of my eye I can see she's still watching me so I finish as quickly as possible. "_I'll go clean up the glass so you can just go to your room or something. Ok?_"_

_Without waiting for response I leave her in the bathroom and start cleaning up._

_What's wrong with me?_

Rika's POV

_Before I could even say I was fine he left. None of this would have happened if he had just stayed out of the kitchen. I didn't even hear the bastard come in but can still fell the electricity that through my arm when his hand brushed against mine. My body still feels tingly from having him so close and that annoys me more then I can say._

_What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh not happening I need a distraction… I wonder what he's doing._

_I walk out of the bathroom to see he's done picking up. He doesn't notice I'm there so I hang back to see what he does. After throwing the glass out he stands there for a few seconds a look on his face like he's confused by something then he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair._

_He looks up and our eyes meet and for some stupid reason my heart jumps up to my throat._

_Say something stupid! The voice in my head yells. "_I came to see if you needed help_"_

_He arches an eyebrow and gives me an amused look, "_I told you I'd take care of it_" he smirks at me and adds, "_unless this is an excuse to spend more time with me_."_

_I scoff, "_Now why would I want o do that?_" I start making my way to the couch. Again he gives me that infuriating smirk of his, "_Because you want me_" _

_That last comment caught me off guard I look at him to see he's watching me with amusement as if he was purposely doing this to make me uncomfortable. Then it hit me he was that jackass was messing with me! _

"Really and how do I know it's not the other way around?_" I get to the couch and plop on to it I didn't expect him to plop right next to me. _

_He cocked another eye brow at me, "_Well what if it is? Would it really make a difference which one of us has the crush?_" What the hell did he mean!_

"If I liked you or you liked me it is the same thing and we'd probably never know. We're both to stubborn to admit it_" I swear he can read minds._

_I am so beyond confused what is he doing to me!_

Matt's POV

_Man this is fun she's getting more confused by the second. I am definitely enjoying this. _

_She looked at me as if she was bored "_I think you've lost it why would either of us have a reason to like the other?_" a mischievous smile spread on her lips "_Or is this your way of telling me the rumors at school are true?_"_

_I faltered I wasn't expecting that one stupid mistake. I had to get this conversation back under my control but before I could say anything her cell phone rang. I took this as a blessing let her talk to her mom while I thought of a way of the mess I just made._

"Hello_" I turned to see her face light up "_Takato?_" that one word was said with joy, love and longing and for some reason I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart._

_She got off the couch and went into her room shutting the door behind her leaving me alone on the couch forgotten. Only one thing going through my mind…_

_Who the fuck is Takato?_

Well that's that hope you liked it

Read & review

And no Rika does not like Takato it's just to get Matt mad you'll see I have many plans for this.

Anyway next chapter should be fun


	5. Oops

**I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long things have been crazy but at last here it is hope you like.**

**Again Digimon is not mine!**

Chapter 5: Oops

MPOV

_Knock Knock_

Who the hell could be knocking at… what time is it? Seven! On a Saturday! Ugh! Rika's usually up by now she'll get it. Great she's in the shower!

I get up to open the door in nothing but boxers I honestly don't care who sees me right now I'm pissed at being woken up. I just hope it's not June *shudders*. In front of me is a delivery boy but not just any delivery boy a _**flower**_ delivery boy. Gee I wonder who those could be for yeah right. Probably that stupid boy from last night's phone call. Wait why do I care again? Right I don't.

I turn around, after slamming the door shut, to see a very amused red head looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Well someone's in a good mood what's the matter sunshine did June forget your favorite flower?" sarcastic little brat.

"Haha funny these are for you. Next time tell your boyfriend to send them at a decent hour instead of early morning" I hope she didn't hear the disgust when I said boyfriend no need to give her the wrong impression.

I guess she did miss the tone because when I shoved the arrangement into her arms she looks at them in confusion and is that… fear?

"But… I don't have a boyfriend." Her voice was barely above a whisper but I heard her and for some stupid reason I feel better. I decide not to think about now so I watch her reach for the card I heard her gasp and watched the flowers drop and the vase shatter to a million pieces.

She's frozen in place staring at the piece of paper. Before I can understand what's going on she starts pacing the living room not even paying attention to the shattered vase and scattered flowers.

"How? How did this happen? He wasn't supposed to be able to find me!" She has obviously forgotten I'm in the room she never lets her real feelings show around me. "He's not going to stop. What am I going to do?" Who is she talking about? "I have to tell the others maybe they know what happened. Takato and Henry are the only ones that know where to find me. They wouldn't betray me. Not them not my brothers" Ok now I'm confused. She's starting to get panicky if I don't stop her soon she might have a panic attack.

I take a step towards her just to be frozen midstep by her next sentence.

"Man if only Renemon was still with me then I wouldn't have to worry about this kind of shit!"

She finally remembered I'm here. Her hand flies to cover her mouth and her eyes widen. We stare at each other in silence both of us trying to think of what to say. She breaks the silence by saying "Oops?"

I know it's not long but I hoped you like it!


	6. Trust Me

Here's another one! I really don't think the disclaimer is needed anymore we all know I will never own this

Chapter 6: Trust Me

RPOV

"Oops?"

Stupid stupid stupid! How could you say that in front of him Odiba is famous for digimon attacks he'll know exactly what you're talking about.

He's just standing there. What is he waiting for come on say something!

"You're a digidestined?" Finally! Wait a digi what?

"Say what? I'm a digimon tamer… are you whatever you just said?" Nice Rika sound like an idiot.

"A digidestined and yes all of us are well the ones we have lunch with. Do you have a team?" ok this is weird all the people I've been hanging out with have digimon now this I have to tell the others.

"Yeah I do there aren't as many as you guys but we're still kick ass."

He chuckles then all of a sudden he's serious again and looks at me with his searching gorgeous blue eyes wait rewind were did that come from! I think I need more sleep.

"Why were you freaking out right now?" Crap me and my big mouth. Better play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" He waves a hand at the ground that is that is covered by flowers and sharp shards of glass. "Don't play dumb with me who were you talking about? The one you said wasn't supposed to find you."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell sorry." I turn to leave but stop when I feel a sharp pain in my foot. I look down and great there's a piece of glass stuck in my foot and my white sock is being stained by blood. So much for a quick getaway. I hear movement and look up to see Matt making his way carefully through the glass and towards me.

"I don't need any help" I give him my best glare hoping he'll back off. Instead her raises an eyebrow at me, sighs and then without warning I'm swept of my feet and into his arms bridal style. I try to fight down the blush I feel coming. This is way to intimate for me I don't know what to do so I look away from him with a huff then he sets me down on the couch.

I look up to see him smirk down at me and have the nerve to order _**me **_to stay put. Who does he think he is! He comes back into the room now fully dressed with a broom and dust pan since I don't really have a choice I sit and watch him work. It's the first time I realize I've never really looked at him. He's muscular but not overly just enough to be appealing, his blond hair looks soft enough o want to run you hands through and he has nice face his features are masculine but still have a sort of softness to them. I guess I have to admit that I can see why so many at school are after him. Even if he is an arrogant and egotistical jerk. I'm broken out of my musings when he finishes and disappears again.

This time he comes back with a first aid kit and sits down next to me and gingerly places my foot on his lap and again with the touching. I try to pull away but he holds my leg in place.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help you." He pulls the glass out of my sock then takes it off to see the damage. While he works he seems to be deep in thought and I don't like that look. I've seen it on Henry's face when he wants to have a heart to heart and man do I hate having those.

He finishes bandaging my foot and looks at me our eyes meet and for some stupid reason I can't look away.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends since you came here" I snort that's the understatement of the year. "But if you need help you can always come to me." When will the confusion end?

I have to break eye contact. "I don't need help."

"Then why were you planning on calling your friends back home?" Damn why does he have to be so observant?

What do I say that I don't want him to know?

He sighs "You don't have to be afraid let me help you. You were sent here to keep you safe I know that much but safe from what?" I can't look him in the eyes so he puts his hand under my chin and makes me meet his penetrating gaze. "I won't hurt you. Please, trust me."

I can't help it as much as he irritates me I have to admit I trust him. His ego may be bigger than the world but he's a good person that I've seen even if he doesn't want me to. And even if it sickens me to admit it to myself sitting here with him despite the chaos I know is soon to come I feel safe.

Yamato Ishida makes me feel safe but I'll be damned if I ever admit that to him.

So what do you think be honest


	7. Rika's Story

Hey sorry it took so long. And thanks for those that added my story to their fav list I didn't think my story would be so well liked. I'll try to update more often.

Once again I own nothing

Now on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Rika's Story**

"_It was just like any other day I was waiting with my friends Jeri and Alice in school courtyard for the others to get there. We were talking about the next Digimon Tournament we'd been invited to when he showed up._

_His name is Dorian, he always seemed to be around were ever I was I just never gave him the time of day or even really noticed him. That day was the first time he ever talked to me and it sure as hell wasn't what I expected._

_He asked me to date him and I told him I wasn't interested. I turned my back on him without a second thought then I heard him laugh. I thought he'd gone crazy and I was right._

_The bastard pulled out a gun Jeri and Alice tried to shield me but I pushed them back there was no way I was letting them get hurt because of me._

"_Do you really think after having to watch you from afar, seeing you surround by guys daily and being forced to stay away that I would let you just turn away without giving me a chance? I love you Rika I always have and I'm going to make you love me too." That's what he said. He pointed a gun at me and said he loved me. _

_Being the idiot that I am I told him to go to hell and there was no way in hell I would ever love him. He went ballistic if it wasn't for Takato and Henry showing up at the moment he pulled the trigger then I wouldn't be here right now._

_The police showed up to take him away the last thing I heard from him he was him yelling if he couldn't have me no one would."_

Matt looked stunned out of all the things he wasn't expecting an obsessed wannabe boyfriend. "So let me get this straight you came here because the guy was sent to jail?"

"No you idiot he broke out somehow but no one had heard from him. Mom and grandma got paranoid so they set this up with your dad that's why I'm here."

"And the flowers…?"

"Ugh! Are you really that stupid? He sent them, which means Dorian knows where I am!"

"Oh… shit. Ok so who else knew your mom sent you here?"

"Just Takato and Henry"

"Then it was one of them I doubt you family would sell you out."

"They are my family! They wouldn't betray me! Why do you think they're the only other people to know where I am!"

For some reason Rika's defense of these _boys _didn't sit well with him. It bothered him that their names where said in such a loving caress _I'm going insane why the hell should I care if she into one of them? _So he settled for glaring and yelling back.

"Well then who else would it be!"

She stared at him for awhile not knowing what to say making him regret his accusations instantly. Her violet eyes clouded with doubt then flashed with betrayed hurt. In a broken whisper she responded "I don't know"

She looked so helpless all he wanted was to hold her, tell her everything would be alright but right when he was going to act on his feelings there was bang a yell from the door.

Both their heads snapped in that direction.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Taka?"

One word. One name. Spoken with so much emotion, so much longing. That was all it took for Matt to dismiss what he felt not a minute before and revert back to his emotionless mask while he watched her run for the door.

Ok so it's not my best but I really can't do flash backs that well so that's how I did it. Tell me what you think but be kind I'm still new at this.


	8. Rival or Not?

Here we go again and this time is Takato time!

Once again I own nothing

Now on with the show!

**Chapter 8: Rival or Not?**

Takato's POV

Man my legs hurt from so much running I really hope Henry figures out away to solve our latest problem. I hope Rika's ok if that bastard lays a hand on her I'm going to kill him. Almost there, almost there who is that guy? His hair reminds me of chocolate. What if Dorian sent him? He could hurt Rika!

We reached the door at the same time I tackled banging his back against the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Dude who the hell are you and why are you attacking me outside my best friend's apartment?" Oops.

I let go of him and stepped back feeling like a dumbass I rubbed the back my neck and said, "Sorry man my best friend is staying here and I thought you wanted to hurt her."

He was still leaning on the door with a confused look on his face when the door was thrown open by a distressed Rika who didn't give him a second glance as he fell. She jumped over him and into my arms. Man I hate Dorian; she was never like this until him she never ran crying to us no matter how scared she was. He did this to her he broke her and I can't wait to break him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a question I never thought I'd hear, "You didn't tell him did you? You didn't him where I am?" I pulled her back at arms length and looked at her. She looked worse than the day it happened and it made me want to hurt that son of bitch even more.

"How can you think Henry or I would that to you? How can you doubt us? Doubt me? I would never betray you" I looked her in the eye and told her what she already knew "I would do anything to protect you and would destroy anyone who stood in the way of keeping you safe." I can't believe I have to even say it she's like my sister and she knows that she's family.

"I know it's just that ..." She trailed off and looked towards the door the chocolate haired guy was off the floor standing next to a blonde guy who had his ice cold blue eyes locked with Rika's. When he spoke his deep voice was cold and emotionless.

"Why don't you come inside? You still have some explaining to do." With that he turned to go back inside with choco hair following and leaving Rika confused. Did she not know what he was talking about or was it the way he was acting that confused her?

_Inside after the whole explanation about tamers and digidestined and what happen to Rika don't really want to write that._

Choco hair or Tai as I now know his name is let out a low whistle after Rika's story to bad that's not the worst of it but if they have digimon too then maybe they could help us.

Tai looked down raised an eyebrow and asked "Hey Rika what happened to your foot?"

I looked down and saw it was bandaged and had a little blood staining it.

"Oh it's nothing I stepped in glass but Matt took care of it for me." She looked at Matt sitting on the couch but he was looking at the ceiling not even acknowledging her or anyone else's presence. She gave Tai a questioning look but all he did was shrug.

So I tried "Thanks for taking care of her." I gave him a genuine smile but felt a chill pass over me when those eyes like ice looked in my direction and he gave me a curt nod.

Why do I get the feeling this guy doesn't like me?

When he looked away I noticed Tai had a look on his face that said he finally solved the puzzle and won the greatest prize.

I am so confused.

Tai's POV

Oh this is good this is sooo good. I knew all that was just a cover he likes her that's why he's being so cold all of a sudden. And that's why he's being such a dick to Takato. Let's see how much this guy being around Rika bothers him.

I had just decided to watch Matt's every move when the Takato kid cleared his throat nervously. We all looked at his as he turned his body towards Rika. Matt's eyes narrowed.

"Ri-chan" Matt stiffened at the nickname and his hands clenched into fists when Takato grabbed her hand. This is going to be so much fun. "There's more I have to tell you Ri-chan"

I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so scared then Rika did at that moment.

Taking a deep breath Takato said, "We figured out how Dorian broke out of prison and how he found you."

"How did you do that you and Hen weren't trying to play detective again were you?" She was desperately trying to make light of situation and I noticed she gave Matt a desperately pleading look. I wonder what she was pleading for.

"No Rika we found out because Hypnos contacted us" the blood drained from her face "They got a message from the digital word say the exact same thing that Dorian said when the cops dragged him away. I think you know who sent it."

If possible she went even paler "But- but that's not possible he's dead he's gone!"

"No his data was never absorbed by any of our digimon so he reconstructed himself according to Henry" he had a look on his face that showed how much pain he was in seen her like this and Matt had stopped moving next to me. This is bad he only does that when he's extremely worried.

The whole room had gone quiet so when Matt spoke we all jumped.

"Who sent the message?" Rika looked at Takato as if she was lost and didn't know if she should answer Matt's question. "We can't help you if we don't know what we're up against" Takato was looking at Matt with a curious expression like he finally understood what I did at the beginning of the conversation. Matt seemed to only have eyes for Rika and when their eyes lock it was like she found herself an answered with strength she didn't have through this entire conversation.

"Icedevimon" Her voice clear, "He wanted me as his tamer he went as far as to kidnap me when we were kids to try and make me see we were perfect for each other. But I wanted Renemon and no other digimon was going to change my mind."

Matt nodded breaking eye contact and turned to me "What do you think Tai?"

"I think we need to talk to the others and get to searching the digiworld to see if we find anything fishy" I look at Takato "I think you should go and get your team then we can see about finding your digigmon. Don't worry about Rika Matt can look after her while you're gone nothing's going to happen to her."

By the time I'm done I have a huge grin on my face and I can tell Takato's trying to hold back one of his own. This is going to be so much fun.

Takato's POV

I can't believe it the guy's jealous oh wait until Henry here's about this. I might as well have some fun. I take Rika's hand and kiss it out of the corner of my eye I see Matt's jaw harden and Tai trying not to laugh. Rika just raises an eyebrow at the out of the ordinary action but doesn't say anything. Can she really be that oblivious?

"Don't worry Ri-chan we'll take care of everything?" I pat her hand and the second I look at her I know I'm in trouble. The Digimon Queen is back.

"Listen here Goggle Head I am NOT a child so don't talk to me like one! Now go back home get Brainiac and the rest of those idiots so we beat the crap out of those to assholes!" I stared at her for a second then smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back Rika"

She looked at me then we both laughed Tai looked confused while Matt just looked pissed, which turned to murderous the second she hugged me.

"Thanks Taka"

With that Tai and I left to complete our tasks.

I think I like the idea of Matt and Rika he seems to really care about her and that's all that matters if she likes him back and I think she does.

I wonder how Matt's going to react when he meets my girlfriend and realizes that I'm not going to be a problem if he wants to be with Rika. Ryo on the other hand could be problem not a threat since she doesn't like him but a still a problem.

Rika's POV

After the two goggle heads left I looked at Matt only to find him in the same state he was in when Taka showed up. What is with him?

"What's with you?" I asked seriously starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing, why?" I really hate when he does that eyebrow thing it's distracting how good he lo- whoa I'm not going to finish that thought.

"Because you've been acting weird since Takato showed up and it's starting to get on my nerves." I glared at him the best I could.

"Then I beg your highnesses pardon for taking the time to process everything I heard today and didn't give her the attention she craves." He started to walk away.

Attention she craves? What the hell is he talking about?

"Don't walk away from me Yamato! What the hell are you talking about? I don't crave attention!"

He looked at me like I was stupid and it made want strangle him, "You don't? Then why was he acting like that? Why where you acting like that?" Ok what?

Now what's he talking about? "Acting like what?"

"Like you're made out of glass holding and kissing your hand acting like there's no one else in the world but you and you acting like the damsel in distress throwing yourself at him like the world would fall apart if you weren't in his arms!"

He looked frustrated and annoyed and I've seen that look before on Ryo when I tell him I'm hanging out with the guys and not him. You would think after so many years he would get it through his head that I don't like him. But there is no way Matt couldn't be jealous… right?

"Are you jealous?" the tone was incredulous but amused. He on the other hand looked confused like he didn't know where the rant came from.

"I am not jealous why should I care what you and your _boyfriend_ do?" the word boyfriend came out of his mouth like it was something disgusting which only added to my amusement while I try to figure out why this pleases me so much.

"Takato's girlfriend's name is _Jeri_ I also happen to be very good friends with _Jeri_ I'm sure you'll like her when you meet her she's a lot like Kari. You know your relationship with Kari reminds me a lot about mine with Takato and Henry you know the overprotective brother that would do anything to protect the girl viewed as a sister."

I was inspecting my nails when I said this but I could still see him turn redder and redder as I talked when I looked I gave him my best smirk.

He just glared at me "I'm taking a nap."

He started to walk away when I panicked. "Wait!" he looked over his shoulder at me with an arched eyebrow and waited. Stupid eyebrow. "I don't want to be alone."

He smirked at me jerked his head at his room. I glared at his back as I followed.

Stupid Yamato.

Matt's POV

Ok I'll admit it I was jealous when she ran to him. He got to hold, to comfort her and call her by that stupid pet name. He can do things like that and I can't and it made me realize that I like the annoying little red head. But what possessed me to yell at her for letting him touch her I have no idea. I have never lost my cool like that EVER! And her amusement in the whole thing wasn't appreciated.

Especially when I made myself look like an ass by calling him her boyfriend she could have at least tried to not make me feel so stupid. But I guess that's what I like about her she isn't afraid to tell people there being stupid.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt extra weight on my bed. I open my eyes to see Rika looking at me with a bored expression.

"Move over"

"Huh?" was my smart replay.

She sighed and spoke slowly "It's been a long day I'm tired and I want a nap so move over"

I glared at her for talking to me like I was three but did as she asked. After all what guy can say no to a pretty girl in his bed especially if the guy has feelings for her. What I didn't expect was for her cuddle up to me once she was in my bed.

I looked down at her to see her eyes are closed and her hand clutching my shirt.

Smirking I ask "I thought you didn't crave attention"

Her eyes snapped open giving me a fierce glared that would have sent a normal man cowering but it only made me smirk more.

"Go to sleep already I like you better when you don't talk." With that she closed her eyes and buried her face in my neck. I chuckled a bit at her response then put my arms around her to get more comfortable for our nap.

Whether I have rivals or not I was going to win because this girl is mine.

I hoped that was better and that you like it please review and give me more ideas on what you want to happen

I'll try to update soon


	9. Icedevimon

_Ok here we go again remember I own nothing_

Chapter 9: Icedevimon's Plan

_Shinjuku a couple of months before_

In a small jail cell sat a 16 year old boy with long messy dark hair. A glare on his thick glasses kept his eyes hidden from the guards while he rocked back and forth on the bench. He hardly felt when the temperature in the room dropped. He only looked up when the panicking guards went silent. His eyes widened at the creature taking in the creature's red eyes and fangs. It had the body of a man but on it back it had large bat-like wings, horns on the top of his head and looked as if made of ice.

Instantly retreating to the back the cell as far away from the creature in front of him, "W…wha… what are you?"

The creature gave a gruesome smile, "I am Icedevimon and I can help you get what you want."

Dorian crawled forward, "What do you mean?"

"I have an interest in the girl as well. I require a tamer but I need the best and merciless tamer and that is Rika. If you help me I can destroy that annoying fox of hers and claim her as my tamer and of course you could have in the way you have always desired."

"But what about Matsuki and Wong they're tamers too aren't they? They won't let me anywhere near Rika _and _I'm stuck here how can I help?"

"Don't worry about all that just trust me and all will be well"

"Ok I'll do it but… you promise she'll be mine?"

"Of course."

A grin spread across Icedevimon's face with the flick of his hand the cell bars were frozen and broken the boy walked out of his cell. He stood next to the digimon while ice circled around them when the ice cleared the guards unfroze to see the cell empty with nothing and no one in sight.

_Hope you like it even if it needs a little work._


	10. Oh Boy

_I think you get it by now and the disclaimer isn't needed_

**Chapter 10: Oh Boy**

_Odiba Park_

Digidestined and Tamers met at the park near the Ishida's apartment building after introductions were made they headed off to join the remaining members of there teams.

Tai grinned once they got to the door and turned to look at the younger version of his best friend, "Hey T.K. should we knock or give your big brother a surprise?"

With a matching grin the blonde said, "I have a key"

The Tamers watched the two boys with confused amusement while the Digidestined gave a collective sigh. The two boys started creeping into the room with the others following but stopped in their tracks when they reached the doorway of Matt's room. They shared a look then turned to they others asking for a camera but told them to stay where they were. Tai's younger sister Kari gave them her camera along with a questioning look. They disappeared into the room but returned motioning for the others to come in quietly.

The teens walked in to see Matt and Rika asleep… in the same bed… with their arms around each other. It took awhile for them to register what they were seeing but when it did the Odiba group shared knowing glances while the others tensed know what was coming.

Takato and Henry both moved to stop him but it was to late Ryo pushed past them towards the bed.

Takato ran a hand through his hair muttering, "Oh boy"

Ryo grabbed Matt slamming him into the wall by his bed shaking him roughly. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" he yelled while Matt stared at him groggily.

Tai and T.K. were about to go separate the two when Henry stopped him making T.K. angry.

"I know he's your friend but that's _my_ brother he's manhandling so get out of my way so I can kick his ass!"

Henry just smiled and said, "Oh he deserves a good beating but trust me things are about to get ugly and you don't want to be to close when they do" He turned to look at Rika the others following his gaze and noticed Kazu and Kenta hiding behind Jeri and Alice.

Rika was still lying on the bed confused by being woken from her sleep so abruptly, she blinked a few times starting to understand what was going on. When she realized Ryo had Matt pinned to a wall her face contorted in anger.

"GET OFF HIM!!!" Using both legs to kick Ryo away, Matt sank till he was sitting on the bed completely confused as to why he got attacked.

She jump off the bed and stood over him, "What's wrong with you Akiyama!?"

Ryo looked at her like he couldn't believe she had to ask, "How do you want me to react when I find a guy in bed with _MY girlfriend_!?" All the digidestined looked shocked while Matt wanted to commit murder.

The tamers groaned this argument was getting old. "Who is that cause it sure as hell _isn't_ me!? How many times do I have to tell you I'M _NOT _INTERESTED!!!!?" Matt relaxed.

Rika turned her glare towards Takato, "Why in he here? Why the hell is he here!?"

Takato fidgeted under her glare so Henry had to save him, "He's a tamer Rika and we need all the help we can get."

Rika scoffed "We don't need him we"

"That's what you said when we took the D-Reaper on and he was pretty useful… even if he is annoying."

Rika just glared at him before turning to Matt to see if he was ok because he hadn't moved since she kicked Ryo. The Ryo decided to talk again.

"Look Pumpkin…" Kazu and Kenta groaned, Alice and Jeri shook there heads sadly, Henry smacked a hand to his forehead and Takato put his face in his hands so he wouldn't have to see what was coming next.

Rika swung around connecting her fist to Ryo's face knocking him unconscious "The idiot doesn't seem to understand I'm not his Pumpkin."

The silence was broken by Matt's chuckle their eyes locked making Rika turn away blushing, "Told you guys she isn't the angel you make her out to be." He told the shocked Digidestined.

Jeri decided to stick up for her friend "She can be when she wants to and her control over her temper has gotten better" looking at the unconscious boy on the floor, "its really only Ryo who brings out the worst in her."

"Well Matt's managed to make her pretty angry" said T.K.

"Pfft even I haven't pissed her off that bad she's never punched me plus I'd never give her a stupid nickname like pumpkin." Rika just rolled her eyes at him when he smirked in her direction.

"Well as amusing as this all has been we do have work to do so if you all don't mind let's get to work. Izzy got nods of agreement from everyone.

_Ok tell me what you think and if you have any ideas do tell_


	11. DigiReunion

Ok I know it's been forever since I've updated but you have to be patient with me things have been crazy with school and the holidays and it doesn't help that being the idiot that I am I lost my usb that had the first ten chapters on it so if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry but I can't go back and check what I already wrote.

I own nothing

Chapter 11: Digi-reunion

"Okay guys since we have our digimon here in Odiba we need to get the Tamers digimon out of the digital world." Izzy said. The teen looked at the tamers then settled on Takato and asked, "Can I see you're D-3 so I can scan the sector they are in?"

The goggled teen looked at Henry to confirm it was ok to the computer kid the device since he didn't understand what he just said. After Henry's nod of approval he hand Izzy the D-3 and they all sat and waited for him to finish his work.

Kazu knelt by Ryo, "Hey guys should we leave him like this? Seriously Rika did you have to hit him that hard?"

Henry decided to intervene before Kazu joined Ryo in his unconscious state, "He has a point Rika I know he gets on your nerves and I'm not saying he didn't deserve it but he's been unconscious for an hour now and still shows no signs of waking."

The red headed girl just looked at the boy on the ground with boredom before nudging him with her toe making him groan. "Well now we know he's alive" she said looking up at her best friend making the rest occupants in the room groan except for the chuckle that came from the blonde next to her.

"Finally showing your true colors ay Red?"

"Of course not there's just something about Ryo that brings out the worst in me"

"Well at least I know I have it better then somebody I'd take a trip into the pool any day over getting slapped around by you again."

"Don't be so dramatic I only smacked you once"

"What about all the times you've hit me in the head?"

"That doesn't count unless you end up like Ryo"

The other teens in the room watched the exchange with interest until a beeping noise coming from Izzy's computer caught their attention.

"Your digimon aren't in the digiworld there in… Shinjuku."

A silence stretched until Takato snapped out of his shock. "I'll call Yamaki Henry call Susie tell her to get Aye and Mako and keep an eye for anything that might tell us where they are" "On it" "Kazu Kenta wake up Ryo we're gonna need him if Manodromon is back" "Right" "Rika call your mom tell her what's going and that you coming back for the day I still think it's safer here then there" "Fine" "Alice Jerry I need you guys to go to the bakery if I know our digimon the first thing they're going to ask for is bread"

Later in Shinjuku

"How does it feel to be back Princess" Ryo asked draping his arm around Rika's shoulder

"If you don't get your arm off me I'll break it off"

Matt was enjoying the scene immensely it bugged him when Ryo kept trying to hit on Rika but watching her viciously swat away his attempts at establishing her as his territory was fun to watch. It was also reassuring knowing she was fair game since she didn't have an interest in anyone else.

Takato brought him out of his thoughts, "Guys Yamaki said he can't get a clear read on our digimon so we're gonna have to look for them the old fashion way"

Matt noticed Rika seemed to freeze so he walked towards her once he had caught her eye he gave her a questioning look but she turned away so he stood next to her and waited. After awhile she leaned closer to grabbing the hand that wasn't carrying tsunomon. He looked at her surprised by the action but he stopped himself from saying anything seeing the look on her face. Taking a deep breath she said, "Renamon"

Everyone had turned to look at her the DD with curiosity the Tamers with anticipation. A few seconds passed with Rika holding on to Matt as if he was her life line. Then out of nowhere a large yellow fox with purple gloves phased in front of her. Tamer and digimon embraced.

After their reunion Rika asked, "Do you know where the others are?"

"Yes we gathered everyone at the hideout we figured it was best but you might want to hurry Impmon doesn't' like to sit still for very long and Guilomon is so hungry he might eat Terriermon"

"Then what are we waiting for lets go save my digimon from being Guilomon food!"

Everyone watched as Henry took off running towards the park.

"You know I expect that kind of thing from Takato not Henry "

"Thanks Rika I feel your love"

I know it's not long but it will get better I promise and I might be able to make more time to write but it depends on school


	12. Data or Friendship

Chapter 12: Data or Friendship?

Shinjuku Park

Once everyone was gathered at the park, the happy greeting of being reunited and the bread distribution was out of the way it was back to business for the teens and a deafening silence followed the explanation of how the Tamers' quadrant of the Digiworld worked.

Yolie was the first to come back from her thoughts, "So you just killed digimon? Without so much as thinking about it?" Her voice shook at the end. Ken, who knew how much it affected her, put his arm around her.

Henry understood what she felt at hurting living creatures but looked her in the eye when he responded "I don't allow Terriormon to fight when it's not necessary but if it's between letting him turn someone into data and him being turned to data I'm going to make the same choice every time and I think you know what it is." Yolie turned away from his intense gaze shaken by what he'd seen in his eyes.

"I understand where your coming from" Tai said, "And since this is an evil digimon we're talking about I don't think it'll be a problem but can we try to keep the data making to a minimum?"

Rika sat with her back to a tree staring at the sky while her two groups of friends discussed the possibility of making a portal to send the other digimon being used by Icedevimon back to the digital world without seriously harming them. When the conversation turned to finding Icedevimon she continued looking at the sky and gave them her option of getting this done quickly.

"He wants me so I go out in the open call him he'll come"

Shocked everyone stared at her, Matt just rolled his.

"So what was our best option again Izzy?" Pretending he didn't hear her.

Rika's head snapped in Matt's direction giving him a glare that had everyone else inching away from him while he just cocked an eyebrow. "I just gave you our best option idiot" she snapped.

"It's not happening so why don't you try to come up with a less suicidal approach?"

She hated when he used that tone of voice with her, like he was talking to a little girl who didn't know a damn thing. All the Tamers were waiting for the explosion Takato and Henry were waiting to grab her when she lunged, Ryo couldn't wait to see her tear into him like she would if it were him, Kazo and Kenta ready to get out of the way, while Jerry and Alice along with the digimon watched in amusement how the Digimon Ice Queen didn't seem to realize how much like a couple her and the handsome blonde were.

To the Tamers surprise she didn't lunge. "Then let's see you come up with something better if you so damn smart!"

Smirking "Alright how bout we start off by getting rid of the excess digis then we try to find out where the ice dude is."

"Wow Matt that's a good plan" Izzy said with awe.

Matt scowled at him, "You don't have to sound so surprised Izzy." "Sorry"

The tamers watched Rika worried about what she'd do now, to their surprise (again) she only crossed her arms and pouted.

(Now to make thing interesting I'm going to do pov's sorry if it hasn't been any good up until now)

Ryo's POV

What the heck is going on why is she acting like this with him!? She only does stuff like that with Henry and Takato but even then it's different it's more sibling like. Who does that guy think he is first I find him in bed with _MY_ girl now he's obviously flirting with her and _she's flirting back!_ I'm not the only one who's noticed either.

The other tamers are staring at her in shock well not the girls the look like they're trying not to laugh and those other kids are either smiling, trying not to laugh or just rolling their eyes at them it's like they're use to it or something.

…WAIT! Could they be used to it? Could my Rika be taking advantage of the fact that I'm not there? Could he really take my princess away?

I decide to watch the more closely to see what I can do to keep them apart.

She's still pouting but he's closer now and he's saying something to her but his voice is too low for me, or all the others trying, to hear. She looks like she's think something over then with a small smile she nods pushes him away lightly and turns away. While lets her push him returns her smile then has the nerve to look me in the eye and give me a smug smirk. The JERK! He won't win I won't let him!

Matt's POV

I love being me. I know by all her friends faces they were expecting an explosion who wouldn't from that temper? But over the last couple of months we have become so used to arguing with each other we know which buttons to push and which not so we don't actually end up at each other's throats unless it's on purpose. This also gives me the advantage of knowing how to come her down and reestablish the peace between us. Being able to do that in front of the idiot who thinks she's his is just to good to pass up.

Looking over at him now I can tell he's pissed and I can see the determination in his eyes. He's determined not to lose her to me. He can try, he can try all he wants Yamato Ishida doesn't lose.

Looks like Yolie is still upset about the possibility of killing a digimon with a sigh I head over to where Yolie, Kari, Ken, T.K. and Cody are.

"Hey guys what's going on?" they don't have to look at me like I'm stupid. *sigh*

"Ok I know your upset but you have to understand that this quadrant of the digiworld is different while ours is peaceful theirs is kill or be killed. Think about what Henry said and think about what you would do if you had to choose between getting rid of another digimon permanently or loosing you best friend."

I hate doing this to them I really do but they have to be ready this fight doesn't look like it's going to be pretty. I watch them hug their digimon closer I know what they'd choose because it's the same thing I would.

"The guys have had to face that choice every fight they had and now they have to do it again. The difference this time is that Rika's life is at risk and they won't take a chance that will make them lose. Will you? Are you willing to give up a friend because you aren't willing to fight like them?"

Yolie broke down crying mumbling something like not wanting to lose her friend Ken looked like he wanted to punch me and I don't blame him. Feeling her eyes on me I looked up to the violet orbs. I don't know how but I always know it's her. She's confused and worried even if she won't show it. I shake my head telling her to let it go I'd explain later. Reluctantly she does.

The ground starts shaking causing all of us to freeze then out of nowhere came a group of digimon.

We're surrounded!

Daemon's POV

I watched her grab his hand. I watched her turn to him for comfort. Watched the way she involved him everything she did. Even when she looked to the sky she would glance at him out of the corner of her eye. How she always made sure he was near. Watched them wordlessly communicate with perfect understanding.

I hate that he knows how to comfort her. How to calm her. How he understands her every movement and answers with his own. Hate that he knows not to move to far away from her. How he revolves around her without anybody noticing.

But _I _notice because _I_ have watched her for years _I_ know what she like and dislikes and _I_ am perfect for her because she was made for _me_!

I'll take her and I'll kill him.

**Matt** & _Rika's_ POV

_How did this get past all our digimon? Guilomon usually senses this type of thing!_

**What the hell is everyone doing?! "Don't just stand around get ready to fight!" Good everyone's snapping out of it.**

_I get out my deck notice the others doing the same. I can see Matt out of the corner of my eye and notice his digimon is now a champion good it seems to be able to fight well enough._

**Everyone's fighting now everyone's digivolved except for the tamers I can see that they're slashing cards that make they're digimon stronger. Any other time that would be cool. This is getting on my nerves Imy attention doesn't stay in one place I watch Garurumon fighting a knight digimon I've never seen before while I keep an eye on T.K. in case he needs help even though I know he can handle himself and I have to make sure Rika's ok. **

_Worrying about him is stupid but I can't help it he's too far away how can I keep him safe if he's far away? _

**Have to move closer to her she's getting jittery. "Damn it Tai!" Garurumon got there in time to save from the fire ball.**

"_Get away from her!" Jeri's safe thank goodness I kept the Dobermon pack away. Poor Alice._

**More rumbling.**

_It's him!_

**Two things shot out aimed at me and Rika.**

_I can see them ones a type of rope the other's a –NO!_

**I can see the knife coming at me but I'm focused of the rope heading towards Rika. Why won't she move!?**

_Move you idiot! I try to scream at him to move but no words are coming out. It's going hit him!_

**He can't get her he can't!**

_Only one word comes out _

**Only one word comes out **

"_Matt!!!"_ **"Rika!!!"**

**I hope guys liked this one tell me if you didn't be honest not mean and sorry for the delay I got stuck.**


	13. One Down

Ok here we go I want to apologize for taking so long and take the opportunity to answer some questions some readers had before but I didn't have the time or just forgot to answer. About Rika not being able to be nice you have to remember that people grow up so while 12 year old Rika wouldn't have been able to older Rika learned new ways to get what she wants plus she likes to mess with Matt. I also want to thank you for your reviews and let you know that I appreciate any suggestions so if you have any I'd be happy to hear them. Oh and the guy who wants Rika his name is Dorian but since I forgot I changed it but now that I remember so it's Dorian. Now I lost my train of thought so on with the show.

**13. One Down**

_Hypnos_

Yamaki watched as the girl he knew to never lose her head in a fight was about to be fried. _At least her digimon pays more attention than she does and the boy's to._ After Renamon and Garurumon saved their partners they seemed to snap out of their weird little trance he watched them focus on the fight. Most of the digimon that came out of the portal came to join the fight helping Icedevimon deal with the problem the digidestined made by being there.

"Riley we need to break the connection between the boy and Wild one number 1!"

"Yes sir almost got it"

He continued to watch the fight noticing that the new kid seemed to be shying away from the kill shot. _They'll lose at this rate if its left to the tamers they might not be able to keep enough power up to destroy all the wild ones._ Just then a digimon made a move towards Ai and Mako causing Beelzemon to go into a fury blast 3 opponents and using their absorbed data to give him power boost to take out some of the digimon that the destined had injured but not destroyed. He let Gaurdromon abosb that data since he had taken on some damage it seemed the kids were gaining the upper hand. Suddenly Riley shouted, "Done!"

_Shinjuku Park_

Suddenly Dorian appeared in front of Rika reaching for her his hand stopped half way his face contorting in pain. He fell to the ground screaming above the other digimon Icedevimon cursed before disappearing while rest of the digimon scattered. Dorian was left lying limp in the dirt with Rika frozen in front of him. When he reached for her Takato and Henry reacted on instinct pulling her away and behind them.

She didn't know what to do she couldn't move she was so afraid if she did her legs would give out. As if reading her mind Jeri and Alice flanked her putting an arm around her while Ryo, Kazu and Kenta joined Takato and Henry forming a semicircle all of their body language showed hostility.

"I had to have you" his voice was raw, "You had to be mine, you were meant to be mine but you wouldn't listen! If you had just listened and did what you were told ever thing none of this would have happened!"

"What a stupid boy" Everyone but Takato, Henry and Rika turned to see Yamaki come through the trees "To actually think someone like Rika would do as she was told. Now boys before you let your more violent urges take over I already called the police and made a call to a contact on the force he will be taken to place far from here even if he escapes again he won't be able to get here before he gets caught and his connection with Icedevimon has been severed. I think I hear them coming.

_Going to skip to after the cops are gone cause I doubt you care and honestly I don't_

Everyone was sitting around the hideout except for Yamaki some of the kids still looked shaken so he decided to have a change of scenery.

"All right I don't think it's wise to stay here any suggestions as to where we could go?"

After awhile Rika answered with a sigh, "My house is big enough for all of us"

Everyone looked towards her since she hadn't spoken since Dorian was dragged away screaming. She glared at them and most looked away Yamaki agreed and said he'd call her mother and inform her that they were coming over.

Surprise she looked up and asked, "_You're_ going to call her?"

Giving her a blank look, "I thought you had a brain Nonaka you should know by now when I say I will I really mean Riley will."

Smirking she shot back "Of course you have to check in and you're not sure if she'd be ok with you talking to a model."

He glared at her and walked away to make his call. She joined Takato in his snickering until they met with Henry's disapproving stare. They both groaned Takato decided it was best to get it over with.

"Come on Henry you know it was funny I mean really Yamaki jumps whenever Riley says that whole _sir _thing is just a front for work and they only use it in front of us because _he_ thinks it will convince us that they're not a relationship when we _know_ they are."

"That doesn't give you the right to mock the man even if he is being overly secretive about something that isn't a secret."

Since he arguing with Henry always gave him a headache he did the only thing he could think of, "I just said it was funny Rika was the one mocking him."

"Gee thanks Google Head" giving him a glare she turned to Henry inwardly cringing at is _you should know better look _"Look Hen me and him got an agreement I don't deck him when he insults me he doesn't make me disappear when I rag on him it works for us so save the lecture will you."

Before Henry could answer they were interrupted by Yolei "How can you act like nothing happened you just destroyed living creatures he" pointing at Impmon "just killed them like it meant nothing and you joke around like it doesn't matter." She had stood up not able to hold her outrage.

This time it was Rika who answered Yolie was her friend but seeing the way Impmon slumped under her rage knew he remembered what happened to Leomon and Jeri because of it.

"Because it doesn't" she felt a twinge as Yolie flinched but her voice remained cold as she continued, "What did you want him to do Yolie? Let Ai and Mako get hurt? Well?" Looking Yolie in the eye she waited until the other girl answered her.

Lowering her gaze "There has to be another way"

"There isn't you have to understand I'm not trying to be little what you guys went through" she looked at all the digidestined hoping they would understand that they took no joy in what they did "but while what you did was tough what we went through… what we had to do was far worse. You could come home anytime there where places for you to rest times that you even enjoyed. We were stuck there was no guarantee we could even come home, no friendly place for us to relax if we stayed still for too long there was the chance we would be ripped apart and at one point we were, we didn't know if the others were alive, we constantly under attack the only way to fix it was to destroy what attacked us. I'll ask you again Yolie what would you have us do?"

She could look at anyone she didn't know how bad they had it in the digital world. "I don't know if I can do this" she answered quietly.

"Then leave" Yolie's head snapped up like everyone else she stared at Rika her eyes filling with tears.

"I thought we were friends"

"We are that's why I'm telling you to leave this isn't your fight I'd appreciate the help since it seems that thing is stronger but if you can't kill a digimon that's coming at us then it's better if you leave you're my friend" she stepped closer to take her hand and looked at the other destined " you all are you've been great and welcoming but the tamers are my family I won't risk losing them because you guys can't do what needs to be done."

They looked back at her but surprising everyone it was Kari who answered.

"I understand and I want to help I don't agree but I'll help you because you're my friend and friends don't turn their backs on each other."

The others chorused their agreement and everyone seemed to relax. Yamaki decided he had enough of the mushiness and rounded them up to go to the Nanoka residence.

Alright tell me what you think there won't be as long a wait as there was last time I promise.


	14. Nonaka Residence

Here we go again!

**14. Nonaka Residence **

_**Matt's POV**_

As we made our way to Rika's house another fight broke out among the Tamers I mean seriously how such a tight knit group could fight so much was beyond me and of course Rika was in the middle of it. I don't even know what they're fighting about all I can hear are the insults (mainly coming from Rika) and Takato trying to mediate between her and I think his name is Kazu.

I hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Henry looking at me, "Um… hi?"

He seems amused by my less then smooth response which of course put my back up.

He sighed, "Look I know it's none of my business" he paused brows furrowing, "You what screw that if it involves Rika it is my business" he looked back at me giving me the look Sora gives me& Tia when she's warning us not to do anything stupid "Takato told me your reaction to him when he showed up to warn Rika" Great. "And based on how we found you when we showed up at your place you and Rika have gotten pretty close."

He looks like he doesn't know if he approves or not. Before he could go on I decide to interrupt.

"I get you guys are close but I think she can take care of herself."

Shaking his head, "That's what I'm trying to get you to understand she's not as strong as she likes to act especially after Dorian." He must have seen I was confused because he asked, "How much did she tell you about him?"

"He wanted her she said no he put a gun to her head to try and force you guys intervened he got hauled off end of story." Even though my voice was calm I felt the anger course through me at the thought of someone threatening her.

"That was the end of a long and horrible story that almost became the end of her." The look on his face was pained and far off like he was watching it happen again. "He followed her, stalked her really. She never said anything just brushed it off but after awhile she kept looking over her shoulder she'd jump at the smallest thing we finally got her to tell us why we fixed it so she was never alone even at home. Then the flowers started coming, roses, red, his signature flower every day. The message that came with them would be something only she would know or how lovely she looked in her night clothes." His voice tightened with anger he took a breath to calm himself and I realized I took one to.

"He was still following her and took advantage of the day she was alone. She realized it and started running what he didn't realize was he was herding her to an abandoned house she went in I'm still not sure what happened she ran back out she ran straight into me. I'll never forget the way she looked whit as a sheet eyes while she fought me at first when she realized it was me she clung on to me begging me not to leave her alone. He scared her just so she could see he had some sort of power over her to try to break her so when he came for her she'd come. That was his mistake he didn't realize that beside being scared she was angry and so were we when he showed up the only reason she didn't go for his throat was because Jeri and Alice were in danger too."

He looked at me then and he smirked the guy smirked at me if this whole thing was just to see how I'd react this is going to get his face smashed.

"What I told you was all true your reaction passes though I approve you still have to win my dad and Takato's over though" Wait what? "And it looks like we here I do hope you enjoy your stay.

I looked to the front of the group to see a pretty big traditional house. I really don't want to go in.

_**T.K.'s POV**_

I heard the entire conversation between Henry and my brother and tried very hard not to laugh when Henry left him to join his girlfriend and the rest of the Tamers. I could tell Matt was uncomfortable when four women rushed out of the house followed by two men. They asked everyone if we were ok after a few minutes of fussing with everyone they focused on Rika and I could tell she was trying hard to just sit and take it without pushing them away.

Then Rumiko who I remember from when I was younger looked up and saw me and Matt.

"Matt! T.K.! Oh it so good to see you, you both get more handsome every time I see you!" I can feel my cheecks heating up and hear the others behind me snicker but I smile politely and of course Matt being Matt responds in kind kissing her hand complementing not only her but Rika's grandmother as well.

The two men later introduced along with their wives seemed to find this amusing until they are informed that my charming dumbass of a brother is the one Rika has been living with. I watch as their eyes narrow and take a turn shaking his hand and telling his how grateful they are to him for looking out for Rika. All of their gratitude is coated in ice and anyone can see they're sizing him up.

Thank god she decided to speak.

"Hey I don't need anybody looking out for me." They turned to her smiling fondly at her pouting face. "Are going to go inside or what? I'm hungry Grandma is there any food?

"Of course sweetie I'll get you kids something to eat."

Looks like Matt's safe for now.

_**Rika's POV**_

That was embarrassing. Since the D-Riper happened Takato, Henry and my family have gotten close and since I don't have a Dad Mr.'s Matsuki and Wong have given me the spot of honorary daughter. The idiot just had to go and be all charming and flirty, the moron. Now they most likely think I've been living with some playboy. Which isn't far off the mark really but he hasn't been with anyone since I've lived with him. That really shouldn't please me.

After setting up the digimon with food we set up in the living room and munched on the food Grandma made. Getting redundant time to interrupt.

"So we split up into groups find the rest of the wild ones that are still running well wild and then kick back til the icy freak decides to show then delete him permanently. That's the plan right?"

I give Yamaki my most innocent look that he meets with his usual bland one.

"You have no idea how glad I am that your back." I of course ignore the sarcasm and beam him a smile.

"And no that's not the plan as far as you are concerned" My smile falls, "you are to go back to Odiaba as you are _still_ the main target. The Tamers are enough to handle this infestation you need to go before one finds and grabs you."

Before I can protest The Idiot decides to speak, "I think that would be best as I don't think you would enjoy playing damsel in distressed right Red?" I'm going knock him on his ass!

And again I don't get to talk! This time it's Mr. Matsuki so I hold my tongue. "Rika they have a point you won't be able to sit still here. You'd probably be better off in Back in Odiba plus you have school tomorrow." Why is he looking at Matt like he's reassessing something Mr. Wong's doing it to. Ugh!

"Fine I'll go but if they get creamed it's on you guys!"

"For you my queen I'll make sure all of this is fixed so you can return safely home." No one but Ryo could say something so stupid but I notice that half way through he started glaring at someone when I look to see who it is I see him glaring at Matt, Matt glaring back and my surrogate fathers glaring at both. I think I have a headache.

"Well then" I kiss all the parents I have good bye then say farewell to the team and Yamaki "Let's get going" the two dumbasses are still glaring at each other so I grab Matt by the arm pulling him out the door calling out to Renamon that we were leaving and ignoring the amused looks that we were getting from everyone else.

Stupid boys.

Well that's what I got I don't think it's that good but you tell me.


	15. I Don't Have To Take This!

Next chapter

**15. I Don't Have To Take This!**

_**Rika's POV**_

School again yippee, please note the sarcasm. I would have been fine with going if Matt's fan girls weren't getting on my nerves. I am not jealous lets just make that clear. But those two June, Daisuke's sister, and that spoiled brat Keiko have been trying to make my life hell. Well they are just going to have to learn why no one messes with the Digimon Queen.

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Nothing that concerns you Blondie." I don't have to look at him to see it irked him. I've been cold to him since we got back and it's starting to get on his nerves.

What I didn't expect was what he said next. "What's this I hear about you going up against June & Keiko?" I look at him surprised he even knows about it.

"Don't look at me like that." He snapped "Did you think I wouldn't hear about it? Why didn't you tell me they were bothering you?"

"Because I don't need you to take care of me I do a damn good job of it on my own." I snapped back "Plus they have no idea what I have in store for them."Giving him my best smile I walk down the hall to get to my locker.

He followed me which would probably cause a more rumors not that he cared. I reach out to open my locker when I heard Renamon. _Don't open it! _

My eyes narrow. Why?

_There is something inside I can sense it._

Can you tell me what it is?

_No_

I can feel Matt's eyes on me but I stand beside my locker with my back to him. When I open the trap was triggered and a stream of paint came squirting out staining the spot where I had stood.

It's good to know what you have watching my back again Renamon.

_Always Rika._

I look behind me to see Matt looking rather stunned. It's kind of cute. Let's just forget I said that.

"What the hell?" I watched him go around to examine the juvenile trap. I'm pretty sure I've seen Mako do better and he's a good five years younger. Oh and look there's the culprit. Behind Matt I can see June hiding around the corner. Our eyes met for a few second before she took off.

Run while you can but I will get you.

_**Matt's POV**_

I don't believe this. They actually booby trapped her locker shaking my head I look up in time to see her eyes narrow at something behind me but I didn't turn in time to see what or who it was and I doubt she'll tell me.

There are people gathering around to see what happened. Some guy swaggers up to Rika trying to be cool, I say trying cause he's not.

So cocky guy has the nerve to completely ignore me and takes Rika's hand, "I so sorry that someone would do something so mean to someone as sweet as you." To my disgust he kisses her hand. "If there is anything I can do for you please let me know."

I know I'm glaring at him without even trying to hide it but I can't help it. Who the hell does this guy think he is to act so familiar with _MY_ girl? Did I say my? Never mind I think about it after I squash this guy.

I'm about to tell this clown to get lost when I see Rika give me a side glance and smile up at the idiot. She wouldn't.

"Thank you" She would. "I don't know what I'm going to do all my books and notes… their ruined." She looks back at her locker trying to hide that she's about to start laughing he takes the opportunity to step closer.

"I can lend you whatever notes you need and since we have mostly the same classes we can share my books." Ok barf time to end this.

"As much as your offer is appreciated we'll pass" I slide my arm around Rika's waist pulling her to me effectively freeing her hand. "Yolie's and Rika have the same schedule so it would make sense for her to help. Isn't that right Red?" I look down and I realize this is exactly what she wanted. Played right into her hand. _Again_.

"Matt's right Yolie will help me but thank you so much for your offer." I close her locker and lead her away.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

"What, what was about?" Great boiling point game fun.

"Did you forget your fragile doll routine just now?"

"You mean the one followed by your possessive and jealous gorilla act?" We glare at each other for lord knows how long but look away when we heard a shout.

Down the hall we could see Dai coming towards us at full speed it was a good thing I still had a hold of Rika because there was no way I would have pulled her out of the way in time to save her from him barreling into her.

With Rika still held tightly to me I yelled at him, "What is wrong with you! You could seriously hurt someone like that Dai!"

Hands on his knees he gasped for breath and held up a hand.

_**Rika's POV **_

While my ability to breath is being taken from me I can still tell Dai is troubled the kid's like an open book. I somehow manage to turn so the life isn't being crushed out of me to look at him when he finally manages to choke out an apology.

"Relax you know Matt's always overreacting you didn't hurt me so what are you apologizing for?" "Hey I don't overre- oof"Matt's protests were cut short thanks to my elbow in his ribs.

"Well you see that launcher thing in your locker… it's kind of… mine." Uh-oh.

I felt Matt stiffen then position himself between me and Dai his voice deadly calm "Is there a prank war I wasn't told about or did you think it would be fun to humiliate her in front of everyone?"

A look of genuine surprise passed over Dai's face thank god or Matt would have killed him.

"Come on Matt you know I wouldn't do that!"

"Then what happened?"

"It's been missing. Last week I was looking for it cause I had plans for it but that's beside the point. The point is that mine is missing."

Shut up, shut up, shut up! You'll ruin everything!

"It was June." Damn. "That's who you saw wasn't it?" He's looking at me now there's no point in lying.

"Yeah she was hiding behind a few lockers while you were looking at mine."

"I'm so sorry Rika I don't know what's gotten into my sister." Ignoring the look that Matt is giving me and my annoyance that Dai somewhat ruined my fun.

"What you sister does isn't your fault Dai no need to apologize but you should get to class wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you?" his look of horror was priceless as he took off running once again. Dai is always good for some entertainment.

"Ok let's hear it what are you going to yell at me for now?" this whole thing is getting old I shouldn't have to explain myself to anyone and usually people leave me to my own merry way. No one but Matt expects me to tell them what plans I have even back home they preferred not to know. Stupid boy.

"I'm not going to yell just do me a favor Red" When did he get so close and when did he get a hold of my ponytail. "Let me know when you're going to use me in one of you plan I might be more help." He's toying with my hair completely relaxed and I can't tell if he's angry or not. "I'll walk you to class."

Once again his arm is around my waist holding me against the side of his body. I hate my heart for skipping a beat. Before I even get a chance to process anything I'm standing in front of the door to my classroom then he gave me a small push making me bump into Yolie who I hadn't noticed until then. He tugged on my hair one more time said "Behave" then turn away.

That's when I saw it, the smirk the stupid _I win_ smirk but it wasn't aimed at me It was aimed at that guy from early the one who's name I can never remember.

He marked me the jerked marked me as his property and he did it by using my own game against me and I let him! _How the hell did that happen! _

This is going to be a problem especially since our resident brat was a witness to this atrocity as well.

I don't know how many times I've said this but I doubt it will be the last.

Stupid Yamato.


	16. What A Cute Creampuff

Thanks for the support guys.

To explain the war between Rika & Matt is over now their trying to see who gets the dominate role in the relationship or at least that's what Matt is doing Rika hasn't admitted her feelings to herself yet. Well here we go.

Ch 16. What a Cute Creampuff!

Matt, Tai and Izzy were on their way to gym class when something strange caught their attention.

"Hey!" Izzy said catching his companions' attention. "Is that a digimon?" The others looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw a small white digimon with big ears tipped with purple, big eyes and a red triangle on its forehead.

Tia spoke first "Yeah it is! The little guys cute let's get him before someone else see's him." He started forward but stopped at Matt's call.

"Tai just because something is cute doesn't mean it's not dangerous."

Giving him a cheeky grin he moved forward again, "Are we still talking about the digimon or someone else?"

Eyes narrowed he followed "Real funny Tia." Shaking his head Izzy joined them as they lowered themselves closer to the digimon's height.

"Hey little guy my name's Tai the blonde is Matt and the fuzzy red head is Izzy. What's your name?"

"I think your scaring him." Izzy commented as they watched the little digimon back away.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The digimon said in a quavering little voice its ears retracting.

Matt decided to try to get it to calm down, "Hey we're not going to hurt you … hey no no no don't cry!" but it was too late the tiny mon had burst into tears.

"Nice one Matt."

"Shut up Tai!"

"Both of you shut up and help me keep him quiet before someone hears."

The three teens turned to their attention to the wailing digimon when they heard a voice that was familiar to all of them including the digimon making it quiet down to sniffles.

"What the hell did you do to him!" the boys turned around at the same time the digimon flew past them with the joyful scream of "Rika!"

_Figures she would show up when he started crying,_ Matt thought bitterly.

She caught him in time and could do nothing but smile down at him while he ranted cutely, "I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere! Why weren't you home? No one would tell me where you were so I started looking for you. Then I saw people with digimon so I followed them I wanted to ask them if they knew you but you told me not to talk to strangers so I didn't. Then these guys came and I was scared are they friends of yours Rika?"

"Yes they are they won't hurt because that would make me angry and what happens when I get angry?"

Giggling, "People go bye-bye."

"That's right."

Sweat dropping the boys watched the normally prickly redhead the little digimon an Eskimo kiss.

"This" she said turning to the gaping boys, "is Calumon he's the one we went to the digital world to save."

Matt recovered first since he had to deal with Rika's behavior changes the most. "That's great but he can't be seen Rika he can cause us problems we don't need right now."

Knowing he was right she sighed and called Renamon which made the boys jump at her sudden appearance.

"Can you take Calumon?" "Of course Rika" she was about to hand him over when he started to tear up again ears retracting.

"But I want to stay with you!" Renamon and Rika traded worried glances then looking down at Calumon sighed together.

"Damn your cute creampuff powers. Alright you can stay with me." His ears expanded again.

"Did you just say cute creampuff powers?" Tai asked incredulously.

"It's better not to ask." Renamon said dryly.

Ignoring them Izzy asked, "And how are you going to hide him?"

"I don't know it's Henry's job to make sure mine and Takato's half baked plans don't blow up in our faces." Izzy smacked a hand to his forehead. _Great another one_.

"Hey it's like Izzy with me and Matt!"

"I don't make half baked plans you do which I'm dragged into _then_ Izzy has to save us from whatever stupidity you got us into."

Before Tai could say anything Izzy interrupted, "Ok here's what you're going to do you are going to pretend he's a stuffed animal. Can he stay quiet for long periods of time?"

"Well… I know hey Calumon want to play a game?"

"Yeah a game, a game!"

"Ok these are the rule you have to be completely still and silent when other people are around understood you can only move when we're alone or with one of these guys got it?"

"Ok but it doesn't sound very fun."

"What if I add a prize? If you can last until we get out of school I'll have Takato bring you an entire batch of those jelly rolls you like but if you don't you have to go with Renamon and wait for me at the apartment got it?"

"Ok jelly rolls jelly rolls all for me!"

"Alright we should get to class. Hey wait what am I supposed to say when I'm asked where I got him? I didn't have him earlier."

Giving her a smirk Izzy lazily waved away the question his eyes lingering on Matt, "Just say Matt gave him to you." He walked away with a snickering Tai leaving a fuming Matt a confused Rika behind and a smirking Renamon who phased out before she was asked what was so funny by her tamer.

"Why is that funny?" Talking mainly to herself. "Anyways we're going to be late are you coming?"

"Yeah what class do you have?"

"Gym" She stated wondering how he never noticed before that they had it during the same period.

"So that was you!"

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response.

"I thought I saw you a couple of times but every time I tried to get a closer look something happened to keep me from making sure." _Though I don't know how I wasn't sure when I would recognize even just a flash of the color of her hair. _

"Oh well I only know because Yolie told me." _Lie I knew you were there before she said anything._

In the locker room the girls were squealing over Calumon's cuteness he was holding remarkably still considering the noise level and how much they were touching him despite Rika's attempts to save him.

"Where did you get him? I want one!" Girl one asked.

"I don't know he was a gift." _There maybe I won't have to say from who_.

"Really from who?" Girl two asked.

_Damn_. "Matt did." She answered a little self-consciously under the stares of the other girls.

A group sigh filled the room Rika looked towards Yolie asking a silent question but only receiving a smirk in response.

"I knew it" someone muttered leaving Rika even more confused.

She shrugged it off and finished changing uniform then heading out with Yolie. Once outside when she was sure they were alone she explained about Calumon, Izzy's suggestions and asked why everyone was so accepting of the story.

Yolie looked at her like she grew another head. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Duh why else would I ask?"

Shaking her head she patted Rika's head making Rika's eye twitch slightly. "Poor Rika what it must be like to be able to see but be blind?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well every year Matt goes through a certain number of girlfriends" There's that twitch again. "But since you've been around he has been surprisingly single. Add to that his odd protectiveness towards you and the shows you put on earlier the overall opinion of the student body is that you guys are together or have the serious hots for each other and haven't got the guts to admit it.

She gave her redheaded friend a moment to understand counting down to the eruption. _5…4…3…2…1… _"What!" _Right on time_. "Have all of you lost your mind!"

Amused Yolie watched fuming redhead shoot a furious glare at the man of her (unadmitted) affections, "This is his fault the jerk." Rika grumbled darkly.

"Actually it's the fault of both you. Remember this morning's little show?"

"How is it might fault? He's the one turned all possessive."

"Which he wouldn't have if you hadn't decided to play with another guy. What you did was viewed as a girlfriend trying to make her boyfriend jealous."

**She's right Rika even I could see that**.

Renamon!

"Are you alright?" Yolie's concerned voice snapped her back from Renamon and the vicious retort she was going to throw at her partner.

"I'm fine, really." She added hastily when Yolie just raised an eyebrow, "What were we talking about before I spaced?"

"Your inability to accept that you have the hots for Matt." Was the cheeky replay.

Rika sat speechless gaping up at the purple haired girl. I don't! Do I.

**That was the certainly the impression I got when you first called after my return.**

But… I can't!

**Why not?**

Because he's conceited, self-absorbed, arrogant and… oh my god I do like him. Renamon what do I do?

**My impression is that he feels the same why not tell him?**

"Hey ladies what's up?"

They were interrupted by their subject of conversation. Both girls turned to see Matt accompanied by Tai and Izzy. Rika instantly felt her face heat up, muttering an oath she ran past the boys and into the girls locker room. Confused the boys turned to Yolie who gave a nervous laugh then took off after Rika.

"What the hell just happened?" Matt asked his friends but they were just as lost as he was.

Well that's it I hope you like it I'm not sure I do.


	17. The Queen is Back!

Hey guys I'm so sorry! When I started this I promised myself I wouldn't be one of the authors that abandoned there stories for months but I obviously failed but it's almost over & I'll try to be better about it.

I do not own digimon!

Ch 17. The Queen is back!

Rika's POV

The walk home was so awkward! When did this happen? How did I become one of those pathetic girls Alice and I make fun of? The ones who blush and hide when their crush is near.

"Oof!" Damn forgot Calumon was on my stomach shouldn't have rolled over.

"Sorry Calumon I forgot you where there."

"How could Rika forget me?" Crap here come the tears.

"I'm sorry hey you're ok shh." I bounce him up and down lightly like you would a fussing baby.

**I'm disappointed Rika**

I look up to see Renamon lounging the bed I had just left. By what?

**When I left you where head strong, brave and took what you wanted no matter who or what got in the way. Now you hide in your room afraid of rejection when before you would never have taken no for an answer.**

Stunned I stared at her but I knew she was right and not just about Matt I had let that idiot who was after me run me out of my home, my town and all I did was shake and shy away from him. I let him win without so much as a fight.

Damn it! How did this happen Renamon? 

**I don't know Rika but you are my Tamer and I know you still have it in you to fight to be the Digimon Queen that you were that you are. So what happens now Rika?**

What happens now? We take down that son of a bitch and I take what's mine!

I give her my best smirk and see the approval in her eyes and matching smirk. By now Calumon had calmed down and fallen asleep so I placed him on the bed while Renamon got up and left saying she was going to see if the others had found anything on the Ice Devimon.

I left my room finding Matt in the kitchen making himself a sandwich with his phone in his back pocket. _Perfect_.

I quietly walk up behind him reaching in slowly and taking his phone smirking at the shocked look on his face. I dial Takato's number and wait for him to answer.

"Hello" Came the hesitant response.

"Yo Goggle Head!" My loud reply. I can feel Matt watching me. Time to have some fun.

"Rika? Where are you calling from?" He's not fazed by my loudness I need to find a new way to bug him.

"Matt's phone was to lazy to find mine." After finishing my sentence I lean closer to Matt taking a bite from his sandwich right when he's about to take a bite our mouths very close to touching. He jerks in surprise while I act like nothing happened.

"Right lazy." Damn did everyone know?

"Anyways I need a batch of jelly rolls for Calumon as a prize for staying in still until I got out of school oh and Renamon is on her way over to see what you guys got."

"Ok tomorrows Saturday so I'll bring some over. I think all the Tamers are coming so we need some place to meet any ideas?" I look at Matt raising an eyebrow when I see how closely he was watching me.

"Hold on let me ask Matt." I turn towards him while he washes his plate. "The Tamers are coming tomorrow but we need a place to meet know any?"

He took his time in answering while he turned to me leaning on the counter, "Tai & Dai have a game tomorrow at noon why don't they meet us there after the game we can all decide where to go and get down to business."

I nod then ture back to my phone conversation, "He says to meet at noon at the schools soccer field Tai and Daisuke have a game we can talk after."

"Got it and Rika go easy on the guy." You know me so well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Attempt at being innocent notice I said attempt.

He laughs, "Sure at least keep him out of Ryo's reach tomorrow." Ugh! Ryo I forgot about that idiot.

I can see Matt raise his eyebrows in question when he see's my scowl, "Tell that idiot if he doesn't behave tomorrow we'll have a repeat of the haunted house incident!"

I can almost see him wince, "Jeez Rika not that again it was horrible he couldn't walk right for a month. I'll let him know though I gotta go Henry and the others are waiting see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Matt's POV

"What's the haunted house incident and who's the idiot?" I think I'll sit down I still haven't recovered from the moment with the sandwich. Earlier she did everything to avoid me now she almost kissed me to get a bite of my sandwich.

Rika sitting down next to me and draping her legs over mine brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ryo." Just hearing his name annoyed me, "He tried to take advantage of the haunted house we were in to make a move. It annoyed me so I hooked his underwear up to one of the wires that were used to carry the fake ghosts on taped his mouth and tied his hands together. He was stuck that way for the three days the festival went on until they were bringing down the props they realized he wasn't just a really well made dummy."

Is it possible to be horrified and proud at the same time? She's been playing with my shirt collar the whole time so I'm kind of distracted.

"That's… I don't know if it's brilliant or just plain evil."

My heart nearly stopped when she leaned in to whisper, "Can't we just say it's brilliantly evil?" in my ear.

Then she flopped back against the couch and said, "I'm bored entertain me." More like demand.

"As much as it would please me to do as her majesty wishes," voice filled with sarcasm, "I have band practice." I start getting up only to freeze when she pouts very cutely I might add.

"You'd leave me in my time of need."

"I don't think boredom if fatal so I feel no guilt in leaving you."

Now she looks mad, yup the pillow to the face confirms it.

"Fine leave see if I care." I watch her storm back to her room more confused then I have ever been in my life.

Whatever I have a practice to get to.

After Practice

I got home to find Rika on the couch channel surfing she looking blank.

"Hey are you alright." I try not to sound too concerned though I shouldn't have worried she was so out of it took her awhile to get that I was even talking.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"Uh-huh" Oh yeah I so believe you.

She got up all of a sudden making me jump, "I'm going to bed now."

"Hey wait" She gives me a questioning look to save myself the embarrassment I tossed her the box of chocolates I had gotten her as apology for leaving for practice even if I didn't have to apologize for doing something I always do to a girl who isn't even my girlfriend.

_Man I am so screwed._

She looked at the box for awhile a slow smile spreading on her face like she got the implication. I was preparing for her to mock me only to have her come up to me and give me an Eskimo kiss. Then she left leaving my both thrilled and annoyed as hell. Do I look like her creampuff of a digimon? Next time she's not getting away without giving me a real kiss.

There you go hope you like it. Review please.


	18. Of Games & Annoying Fans

Thanks so much for the kind words everyone I hope you keep enjoying my story. I swear to you that I check the chapters before putting them up but things get by and I don't find them until it's too late. Here's another one for you.

Again I don't own Digimon but I wish I did.

Ch. 18. Of Games & Annoying Fans

On the way to the game Matt decided he would ask Rika some questions that he couldn't get out of his head.

"Hey Rika" he said getting her attention she turned her head slightly in his direction to let him know she was listening. "How come no one was worried when that Ryo guy disappeared for three days? Doesn't he have a family or something?"

Rika laughed, "Ryo has a habit of taking off for days at a time. It's just him and his dad and the old man is so used to it he doesn't ask questions he just waits for him to come home."

"He just leaves?" Shocked he couldn't image just disappearing on his dad. "Where does he go?"

She tilts her head in thought, "You know I don't think anybody knows." Shrugs. "The first time we met him he had been in the Digital World for about a year we were his ticket home so he stuck with us. It's normal for him to leave, he always does."

She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world like people should expect their friends to just up and leave it bothered him.

"So he's the one who leaves what about the others what are they like?" He watched the fond smile play on her lips and couldn't help wondering what she was remembering.

"Well Takato's always been the a goof ball but he's kind and a good leader when he has to be he used to be a big crybaby though, Henry's the calm and collected one he always thinks things through but it's really fun when he loses his cool… well when its directed at other people, Kazu and Kenta are a pair as long as I can remember they always stuck together one is there the other's not far their idiots but their our idiots so we make sure no one rags on them but us, Jeri's sweet and sensitive perfect for Takato she's the only one other then Henry or me that can get him moving when he's down and out, Alice is well she's Alice she's a lot harder to describe but I do know I can count on her no matter what on all of them even Ryo. Oh! I almost forgot about the Munchkins. Ai & Mako fight a lot but they love each other and their good kids their Cody's age I think so is Suzie Henry's little sister she's the typical girly girl but she's not afraid to get down and dirty only when necessary of course."

They were getting closer to the topic she had wanted to avoid but knew she wouldn't able to for long. They were almost to the school when he asked.

"How did you meet them all?"

"Through Takato he's the one I meet first."

"Ok." She was being vague but why? "How did you meet him?" _Almost to the field now_.

She looked at him all emotion gone from her face. "We met at park I tried to delete Guilomon."

Matt watched her carefully it was like the conversation had never happened. She greeted everyone with a smile on her face careful not to disturb the bag that carried a sleeping Calumon.

"Hey Rika Matt! Ready to cheer me on?" Cried Daisuke.

"Hey! What about me?" Was Tai's indignant response.

"Calm down you two they just got here give them time to breathe." Sora scolded. "By the way Rika where's the cutie Tai was telling me about?"

Rika lifted the bag showing so everyone could see it. "Napping," She frowned looking at the bag "I'm actually kind of worried normally he's so full of energy he never stops moving around but he's slept so much since he got here I don't know what to."

"If you like I could look him over after the game." Joe said smiling kindly at Rika.

She looked up at him and smiled in return "Thanks Joe that'd be great!"

Matt decided to cut in since innocent or not he exchange irritated him. _I really am a possessive gorilla though I resent the gorilla part_. "Good old dependable Joe." He smacked a hand against Joe's back a little harder than necessary squeezing his shoulder a little roughly.

Though it hurt Joe gave him an amused look irritating the blonde further. "How about we go get ourselves some good seats plus we have to save seats for the Tamers." He said trying to get everyone's attention on something else.

Ever the loyal little brother T.K. came to his rescue. "Matt's right we better hurry or we won't get enough seats." The brothers headed for the bleachers while the others followed snickering except Rika because she wasn't sure what happened.

**You really are oblivious sometimes**.

Am not! Now tell me what happened.

***Sighs* He didn't like how much attention you were giving or getting with Joe so he was purposely rough with his friendly gestures**.

He really is a gorilla.

… **What?**

Never mind. Hey-

"Hello Earth to Rika! Come on girl where'd you go?" Yolie waving her had in her face brought Rika back to reality and she realized she had stopped walking.

**You use to be better at this.**

Shut up! So I'm out of practice sue me.

She chuckles nervously "Sorry I spaced for a minute." Yolie just stares at her for a minute before she decides to drop it and then drags her to where the rest of the others were looking at Rika curiously too.

This time it's Kari to the rescue, "Hey Rika where's Renamon you didn't leave her behind did you?"

"No she's around I don't know her exact location but she'll come when called." _Not to mention she can see us so she can't be that far._

"Doesn't that creep you out?" Ken asked.

"Does what creep me out?" Was Rika's confused reply.

"That she can see you without you knowing she's there that someone's always watching."

She thought about it before saying, "I guess it should but no I'm completely ok with it."

Everyone sweat dropped she had stalker problems but her digimon was basically one too and she didn't even notice.

_Someone this oblivious shouldn't be this cute_, Matt thought.

"Hi Matt!" Cue group groan.

"What do want June?" An exasperated Matt answered.

"I'm just here to watch my little brother play so I thought we could watch it together." She says batting her eyelashes in what she thinks is a cute manner attaching herself to his arm.

"Thanks but I have all the company I need and want." While shaking her off and moving closer to Rika.

She noticed his movement and narrowed her eyes but whatever she was going to say never came out when she noticed that everyone had their digimon with them. Her face clouded with worry "Is something wrong why do you guys have them with you?"

"She knows?" Rika asked surprised.

Worry turned to anger, "You told _her_!"

To Rika "She figured it out she does live with Dai." Turning to June, "Rika's one of us so back off."

"You're a Digidestined? That stuffed animal is your digimon? I knew MY Matt wouldn't give you anything!"

Before Matt could say anything Rika responded, "Ok 1 he NOT your anything! 2 I'm a Tamer not a Digidestined and 3 Calumon isn't mine he just likes me."

Scoffs. "Why would anything like you?"

**This girl is starting to irritate me.**

I'm so passed irritated I'm going to kill her!

Matt grabbed her arm she looked up into his worried eyes. _I really need to practice that_.

"What's wrong? You keep spacing in the middle of conversations that isn't normal." He tried to hide his worried but was failing while it annoyed June the rest of the Destined shared his concern. Before she could say anything she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Actually it is though she used to be better at it." They all turned to see Henry leading a group of irritated Tamers while gripping a sheepish looking Takato.

Matt ignored their state to demand "Better at what?" Henry looked at Rika raising an eyebrow in question while she shrugged in response but it was Alice who continued.

"Didn't Rika tell you?" Holding back a smirk at the blonde's annoyed stare. "She has a telepathic link with Renamon so when she's spacing out she's really having a conversation with her partner."

"She used to be able to be able to have a conversation normally without spacing but she's rusty that's why she's been acting strange. Really Rika it's not nice to keep secrets from your boyfriend."

"I wasn't I –"

"He's not her boyfriend! Came the twin shouts of June and Ryo.

"Shut up!" Henry went up to Rika practically shoving a cowering Takato in her face. "Why? Why would you give Takato the directions here? Why not me or Alice or even Jeri? You just had give them to the guy with no sense of direction except when there's danger and even then he's sometimes useless!" "Hey!" "You be quiet!"

"I needed the rolls so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." It sounded more of a question then she wanted it to be.

Alice came up beside her boyfriend putting her arms around him relaxing him enough to get Rika and Takato out his kill zone.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to she was probably distracted." At the last part she looked a Matt making him blush remembering what had gone on last night.

"Taichi! Daisuke! The games about to start get your asses moving!"

"Crap!"

During the game everyone had calmed down enough to enjoy it only dealing with June as a sort of pest they couldn't get rid of. The whole time Kazu and Kenta took it upon themselves to keep Ryo distracted so he wouldn't cause a scene. While Matt watch amused as the youngest Tamers took turns filling Rika in on the parts of their lives she had missed since she left Shinjuku. It amazed him how someone that came off as cold and unfeeling as her could have such patience and motherly care towards the three young Tamers and the pint sized digimon chowing on the jelly rolls in her bag.

The real trouble came in the form of Keiko who was shockingly absent from their lives the past few days.

"Oh hi Matt I haven't see you around lately- oops sorry!" While walking towards Matt she pretended to trip dropping her soda all over Rika who was to stunned to do anything but stare at her ruined clothes.

The silence was broken by Alice who walked over to her friend, "Don't worry Rika let me find a rag then we'll get you all cleaned up." Her voice was happy and bright putting the Tamers on edge. "Here this will do." She turned to Keiko ripping a large portion of the girl's shirt off. None of the Tamers were really shocked Alice was known to have a temper that rivaled Rika's when it came to people messing with her friends. The real surprise came when Jeri tripped the girl while she struggled to cover up the proceeded to dump both her's and Takato's drink on the prone Keiko who only stared at her.

Before anyone could do much of anything a digital field appeared on the soccer field causing everyone to run except for the Tamers, the Destined and the Two Stalkers.

"What is it with digimon and soccer field?" Takato asked referring to past experiences.

The Odiba group looked around at the Tamers to see they had all some sort of eyewear.

"You haven't had any action lately Rika. Care to do the honor?" Henry asked.

Rika stood smirking ruined clothes forgotten and everyone saw why she was revered as the Digimon Queen.

"Renamon" the fox phased in front of her partner facing the enemy.

"Walk all over him."

It's done! I hope you liked it.


	19. The First & Last Kiss Goodbye

Thanks for all the comments and support now on with the story!

You know I own nothing.

Ch. 19. The First & Last Kiss Goodbye

The fight ended quickly leaving the Destined stunned and awed by their red headed friend now both teams found themselves at the park trying to figure out the plan.

"Ok here's the deal" Henry started. "Hypnos has found Ice Devimon's data signature in back in our quadrant of the digital world."

Daisuke was the first to answer eagerly, "Then it's easy we go in beat the bad guys then all come home in time for dinner."

"It's not that simple" Takato said "We have to find a portal in order to get in first." _And there is no coming back once we do._

The look that passed between the original three Tamers went unnoticed by others distracted by Dai's pouting.

"So how do we find one?" Asked the ever inquisitive Izzy.

"Hypnos has a program for it they'll tell us what they find." Henry answered.

"Before we continue I think it's time you trust us completely." Matt said with a glare at Rika who looked at him confused before realizing what he was talking about.

With a roll of her eyes, "It wasn't a lack of trust Yamato I just didn't think it was that important. Besides do you know weird it is to explain that I have someone else in my head I can barely deal with _me_ in my head."

He looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and sitting in the grass next to her, "That's true I wonder how Renamon puts up with the shared space? Ouch!" He rubbed his injured shoulders while she pouted.

A laughing Takato asked, "Have you told them about Bio-Merging yet?" "No."

Explanation goes here you all should know it so I won't type it.

"That…is…so…COOL!" Before anyone could stop it Tai and Dai yet on about how cool they would look Bio-Merged with their digimon cue group sigh and sweat drop.

After the calmed down T.K. asked what everyone had been thinking "how long do we have to wait to end this?" He knew how much it meant to his brother to keep Rika safe.

"Hopefully not much longer."

The group broke into random conversations trying to get a feel for each other while Ryo tried his best to take Rika's attention from Matt. He ended up with a black eye after going so far as to pulling her off the ground to show her something cool.

"Why do you put up with him if you hate him so much?" Matt asked.

"You can't erase the bonds of battle. I was stuck with him, Kazu and Kenta for a long time in the digital world we have dysfunctional relationships but we are friends. He'll get over his crush it's just a matter of finding someone else that won't fold to him like all the others."

"That's why he's so interested in you?"

"Isn't that the reason you are too?" She looked at his blushing face smirk firmly in place.

"No it's not."

Confused, "Then why?"

"You're real Rika you don't apologize for who and what you are. That thing you said about how you met Takato no one would admit that for fear of what others would think but you told me knowing how I feel about killing digimon. That the fact that you aren't easy did help."

It took her a minute to process what he said making her feel compelled to tell him something she normally wouldn't mention.

Taking a breath she looked up at the sky and said, "You should probably know… I'm part data."

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering neither had realized that the others had stopped taking and were watching them with interest. The Tamers had gone as far as to tie up Ryo so he wouldn't interrupt the pair. They wanted to know if he could handlr this bit of new information

"I just basically confessed my feelings for you and you respond by cracking a lame joke." He was a little steamed.

"It's not a joke." She turned to him to show she was serious, "When we were in the digital world we could Bio-Merge no problem because we were both data back here our best chance of beating the D-Reaper was to reach ultimate but we weren't data anymore. Alice's dad, one of the Monster Makers made a program that he placed inside Alice's Dobermon. When Dobermon sacrificed himself so we could absorb his data it made it so our DNA was merged with the data and gave us the ability to Bio-Merge in the Human World."

Everyone was shocked by their story and felt sad that Alice had lost her digimon that way but the tamers were eager to get the conversation going I another direction not wanting the attention turning on to Jeri's missing partner.

Luckily Matt cut in, "And just what did you expect me to do? Turn around and run because you did what you had to in order to save the world?"

"Just thought you should know." She said with a shrug but was secretly relieved she really had expected him to run.

Then it looked like something just hit him, "Just how attuned are you and Renamon?"

Pausing to glare at her smirking digimon, "We give each other privacy." Was her vague answer.

His eye twitched, "What about all the times you zoned out on me while we were talking these past few days?"

She was saved from answering by Henry, "While I'd hate to break up this love feast" He ended up cringing at the powerful glares he received, "but we have to be getting back now."

Rika's POV

Matt went to another practice. I' lad though things wouldn't have gone well if he had been here when Henry called. I knew it would come to this but I wish I had more time.

Listen to me if this had happened a month ago I wouldn't have hesitated but now… stupid Yamato what have you done to me?

He's home now I should get this over with.

I walk out to greet him when he sees me he smiles like he expected me to be there and is glad I was.

_Forgive me_.

"How'd it go?"

"Good we almost got it. Maybe you can come with me next time you can tell us what you think."

_I won't be here_, "Sure."

We talked for awhile I hate the feeling of guilt. Before heading off to bed I stopped him.

"What? No good night kiss?" I smirked at him showing confidence I didn't feel. I shouldn't be doing this but just once is that so wrong?

He was stunned for a few seconds before smirking and coming closer I wonder if he can hear how loud my heart is beating.

"I thought you didn't crave attention?"

"Every once in awhile it's nice." My voice is barely a whisper he just smiles then he leans in brushing his lips against mine. This is the first and last time I will ever feel this.

_Please forgive me._

I couldn't hold back anymore I poured myself into that kiss I just hopes he understand how I feel he'll be so angry at me later.

We broke apart and headed into our separate rooms I stood with my back to the door for a few minutes.

It's time to go Renamon.

_Please, please forgive me_.

Matt's POV

Why did that feel more like a kiss saying goodbye then one saying good night?

That's it how was it?


	20. To The Digital World & Back Again?

This chapter has been in my head since I wrote the last one and it demands to be written so here we go!

Ch. 20. To the Digital World & Back Again?

Matt's POV

_Why do people keep knocking on my door so early in the morning? _I get up to see what this person wants if it's Tai stopping by after his morning run I'm going to kill him. To my surprise it's a frantic looking Alice.

"Um…Hi?" I'm a little self-conscious standing there in just some shorts but she doesn't seem to notice. "I think Rika's still asleep but if-"

I was interrupted, "You mean she's here?" Why does she sound do hopeful?

Confused I tell her if she wants we can check then maybe she'll calm down and tell us what's going on. I freeze as soon as I get through the door. The bed hasn't been slept in.

I feel more then see Alice fall to her knees my eyes are glued to the bed more specifically what was left on the pillow.

_What? No good night kiss?_

I can still hear her asking for a kiss feel what I felt at that moment but I'm an idiot I should have realized what that meant. She was saying goodbye but why? Why didn't she tell me I would have gone with her?

"I knew it they're gone." _They? Of course_, I think bitterly, _why would she need me when she has her precious Taka and Hen?_

I walk over to the bed to see the pendant I had given her at the school festival. I can still hear her laughing voice teasing me about it.

_Is this your way of confessing Yamato? _

_And here I thought you would be the only girl smart enough to know it doesn't mean anything._

_What you're not going to pin it on me? Isn't that what the guys supposed to do when he chooses the girl he wants to wear his pin?_

Alice stands abruptly snapping me out of my thought and I realize I was gripping the pendant hard enough that the pin drew blood.

"Get your team we are going to Hypnos."

Suddenly I get why the Tamers are just as afraid of Alice as they are of Rika. That scene with Keiko was just a preview Alice was not a girl to be messed with. Despite my anger at the moment I couldn't help but feel sorry for Henry because if his girlfriend ever caught up to him he was going to be in deep shit.

At The Hypnos Building

While I gathered the others Alice had made a phone call to Hypnos and made a list of demands that were all surprisingly met.

Now we were all gathered (including Rika, Takatoand Henry's parents) around a giant table waiting for this Yamaki guy to explain what happened.

It looks like he's finally going to start.

"Yesterday evening a portal was found and Henry was informed. From what they told me he contacted Takato, Rika and Ryo." We all looked at the Ryo wondering he had been told why he was here with us and not with them. "Ryo?"

Ryo sighed before looking at everyone his eyes locked with mine for a few seconds and he seemed resigned like he was ready to give up but what he was giving up I couldn't say. "They told me they were going and no one else was to be let through so to most of you now I am the enemy."

There was silence until Alice broke it by shouting, "But why you! You know the digital world better than anyone. Why not go with them?"

"Because that's not what I was told to do" Everyone looked at him incredulously but he stopped them from interrupting. "Every Tamer knows that when Takato is disobeyed something bad happens. He's a good leader." He stated looking at his team mates before looking down at his clenched fists. "Do you think this is easy for me? They're my friends to. Rika tried getting them to let her go alone said it was her fight that there was no point in giving up everything. They wouldn't let her I was left to guard the portal no one goes in and if they fail and it leaks to this world I lead the front line to put an end to it."

It was Sora who asked what we all wanted to know, "Why do you keep talking like we'll never see them again?"

Kazu turned to her for once the joker wasn't laughing or trying to lighten the mood both his eyes and voice where dead when he spoke and when he did I felt my heart stop, "Because we won't. The portal is a one way ticket, once in there is no way out we got back last time by miracle but miracles don't repeat."

"No, no there has to be a way to get them back!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"There isn't" Mr. Wong said brokenly. "The arc program was lost to the D-Reaper we have no way of duplicating it without Takato the arc turned into his glider as Gallantmon. Just as always we are useless to help our children." He was close to tears like the other parents.

"Matt?" I looked at Kari who looked close to tears herself, "Did she say anything to you leave a note something?" She had stood up by now her voice was getting more and more frantic both T.K. and Tai got up to try and soothe her but all she did was look at me waiting for my answer.

I couldn't speak through the lump in my throat so I just shake my head letting her know Rika had left nothing and watch her fall limp against my brother and hers. The pendant was weighing heavy in my pocket so I pulled it out and held it in my hand hoping the burning would stop.

"Why would she?" I am seriously close to punching this guys lights out. "Rika has never been good with emotions why leave a note knowing that Takato's parents would call Jeri when they realized he was missing. That Jeri would panic and call Alice and Alice would find out then run to see Rika to find only you. Then we'd end up here." He spread his hand to the whole room and the people in it.

But he's wrong she's not bad with emotions my hand subconsciously raises to my lips feeling everything she had shown me with that kiss. I could see Jeri and Alice looking at me and knew they understood they must have felt it when their boyfriends said goodbye.

"There has to be a way I won't give up as easily as you all have!" I look at Izzy eyes pleading if anyone can find a way it's him. He has to help me get her back, help me keep her safe.

His eyes move to my hand and he sees the pendant. He must recognize it he was there when I put it on her laughing with everyone else while she teased me. He looks shocked for a minute before his expression changes to determination.

"Matt's right! We can't just give up if you allow me access to your network and resources maybe I can set up a system similar to the one we use to go in and out of our quadrant."

Yamaki looked deep in thought before startling us all with his shout, "Riley!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Give this kid whatever he needs and gather the rest of the Monster Makers they may be able to help him."

"Sir?"

"He's going to help get those three knuckle heads back home."

That response received an enthusiastic "Sir yes Sir!" She ushered Izzy away quickly they were followed by Mr. Wong. All we could do is wait.

_You better be in one piece when I get there or I'm going to be even more pissed off at you then I am now._

Rika's POV

"How did he gain so much power over the Sovereign?" Takato asked but neither Henry or I could answer to shocked by what we were seeing. The ice freak had iced the whole place where the desert should have been there was only ice.

"It's about time you got here." We could see the Dog Dava coming towards us. "The Sovereign is waiting so get those asses moving!"

"Jeez what a grouch." Of course the stupid rabbit has to open his mouth and start an argument with the dava.

The boys are more serious than usual I feel a pang in my chest when I remember why.

"I'm sorry you had to leave them because of me." I look at the ground I couldn't look at their sad faces knowing I caused them.

I feel a sting on my head and look up to see Henry with his fist on my head like he does Suzie, "What are you talking about it's the ice freak we're mad at he should have left you alone though don't expect us to."

"Yeah Rika" Takato cut in throwing his arm over my shoulder, "We're like the three musketeers all for one!" He lifted his hand in the air waiting for us to join. We sweat dropped before giving in lifted our hand to join his and we shout, "And one for all!"

"Now that you're done it might interest you to know that you are being left behind by the dog." Stupid Renamon always so smug when she catches us goofing off.

We start walking again I hug the jacket I'm wearing closer to me. It's one of Matt's he let me borrow it once and I never gave it back. I guess I never will so I better suck it up and see what he Sovereign wants.

All done let me know what you think.


	21. Whether You Like It Or Not

You guys are so great I'm so glad you've liked this so far. Here we go another chapter.

Ch. 21. Whether You Like It Or Not

_In The Digital World_

The three Tamers stood in front of a giant bird digimon known as Zaquilamon (I can't remember if that's right or not I think it is) the Sovereign for their quadrant. He told them how Ice Devimon had raised a rebellion with the digimon that were unhappy with the peace that had settled after the D-Reaper's attack and with all but one of his Dava's gone, at this he gave the Tamers a pointed look, he didn't have the didn't have the muscle to set everything straight again.

"So you want us to get rid of these rebels and Ice Devimon?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes Terriermon that's what he just said", Henry answered his partner, "Now I suggest we get to work fixing this I don't know about you guys but if we're stuck here I'd rather have some sunshine rather than freeze my ass off."

The others nodded in agreement turned to leave wanting to finish as quickly as possible.

_Hypnos_

Everyone was sitting around impatiently for Izzy and the Monster Makers to be done. Matt had found a spot by the window everyone left him alone his friends knowing not to go near him when he was in that mood.

Ryo decided to ignore their warnings and try to talk to him. "You know she's doing this for you right?" Matt looked at him sharply his blue eyes hard and cold as ice.

"How do you figure?" He asked with unconcealed venom.

"She likes to shield people if you matter she won't let anything happen to you. That's why I'm here even if she says I'm useless she knows I can keep the others safe. And she does care about me." He looked over at Matt's incredulous look and added bitterly, "Maybe not in the same way she does you but she still cares I know if I needed her she will be there to lend a hand."

"I still don't get how leaving without telling me is shielding me."

*Sigh* "If she had told you would you have insisted on going with her right?" After receiving a _Duh_ look he continued. "_Okay_ let me try something else. If you had to go somewhere that you knew you wouldn't be coming back from where you have to face someone that will do anything to break you would you let her come with you?"

He hated Ryo for being for being right it made being mad at Rika a lot harder. "Isn't it better for you if I stay pissed say horrible things to her when we find her so she'll send me to hell?"

He gave the blonde a rueful smile, "Rika gets what Rika wants and in this case it's you. I think it's time I let go of my childhood crush it's obviously not going to happen. Just don't hurt her or I _will_ kick your ass."

Matt smirked, "I'd like to see you try." The boys bumped fist while everyone breathed a sigh of relief just as the doors opened to reveal a triumphant Izzy.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention he sai, "It's done so let's go get our friends back.

_In The Digital World_

The three had Bio-Merged and were fighting off some of Ice Devimon's forces while trying to make their way to where the evil digimon was staying.

"Sakuyamon watch out!" Gallantmon shouted.

She turned in time to see a digimon coming at her but knew she didn't have time to stop it from hitting her. She had braced herself for the hit that didn't come because Justimon had kicked her attacker out of the way.

Anger surged through her, "What are you doing here you idiot? You're supposed to be guarding the portal!"

"Chill my Queen I just brought the cavalry." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the fight for her to see the other Tamers and the Digidestined had to join the fight.

"Argue later we have to get this over quickly before anyone gets hurt but we will be talking later." Gallantmon ordered.

They joined the others Sakuyamon naturally gravitating to where the Destined where to make sure nothing got past their digimon. She ended up near Matt who couldn't hold onto his temper.

"What the hell where you thinking?" He shouted.

She looked at him through the corner of her eye, "I really don't think now's the best time."

"I don't care! You don't just kiss someone and then disappear on them without at least giving them an explanation!"

Inside Sakuyamon Rika could feel her whole body turn red she could hear Renamon laughing and see everyone including the digimon they were fighting freeze watching them.

"What is wrong with you nobody else needs to know our business!"

Garurumon decided to save the poor girl from his partner's tactless temper, "Matt I think you should listen to her and save this discussion for later."

"No she needs to understand that if she ever pulls something like this again I'm going to be seriously pissed off!"

"As opposed to how calm and collected you are now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey Fox Face a little help over here would be nice!" Belesamon (?) shouted.

They turned back to the fight frustrated with each other but put their argument on hold. Glaring at each other one last time they rejoined the fight.

_This isn't over!_ They both thought.

It's short but I hope you like it.


	22. I Didn't Mean It

Sorry for the delay but her we go.

Ch. 22 I Didn't Mean It

The fight was over quickly. As the bio –merged tamers returned to normal both Takato and Henry received a slap across the face courtesy of their furious girlfriends. Jeri immediately started crying holding on to Takato while he tried to comfort her as Henry calmly listened to Alice scream, rant and curse him until she finally quieted down and started to sniffle his arm quickly found their way around her holding her tight he apologized for upsetting her so much.

While the other couples were having their reunions Matt and Rika were having a glaring contest.

"Why are you here? Is it so hard to understand that I don't need nor want your help?" Rika growled.

Matt growled back, "You obviously do on both counts. In case you haven't noticed we just helped you win and if you didn't want me you wouldn't have kissed me. And I came here because I care about you for some stupid reason!"

Rika felt like her face was on fire she could tell everyone was watching them. "Yeah and now you're stuck here just like we are moron!"

"No we aren't you idiot! Izzy was able to make a portal like the one we use to go in and out of our quadrant if you had just trusted me enough to tell me what was going on this whole mess could have been avoided!"

He was hurt that she hadn't trusted him, hadn't even considered it she could hear it in his voice see it in his eyes no matter how well concealed it was. The others had moved away from them by that time seeing that they needed some privacy.

"I trust you" She said quietly. "I just didn't think it was possible and I knew if we didn't find a way you wouldn't stay behind, you wouldn't let me go. I didn't want you to be stuck here because of me."

He watched her hand clenched at her side looking at the ground then sighed getting close enough to put his hands on her shoulders and rest his forehead against hers.

"Neither of us is used to explaining ourselves to other people, I want to be with you Rika and I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you don't deny it. We can make this work but you have to be willing to try" He tilted her head so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "And I'm telling you right now if you ever disappear on me like that again there is going to be hell to pay."

She laughed then knowing everything was ok between them and now they had a way back home.

_Time Skip_

The group had been walking for awhile getting closer to where Ice Devimon was. Rika was still marveling over the fact that Ryo had _finally_ understood she was never going to see be interested in him romantically but what shocked her the most was that he and Matt actually seemed to be friends now.

_Boys are so weird. _She thought.

They were almost to their destination when they heard an evil laugh that Rika knew well.

"It seems I have guest how nice." Ice Devimon's reflection was on a giant wall of ice in front of them. "I've been wanting to try out my knew trick and I see the perfect little human to try it on."

He pointed his claw at Jeri shooting a sphere that seemed to be made of smoke she was shielded by Takato and Beelzemon who was close by. Nothing seemed to happen at first until they both started shaking.

"Guilmon" Takato was staring a nothing but it seemed like he was watching something horrible. "Guilmon what have I done, this is all my fault." He fell to the ground crying repeating over and over again how sorry he was. Guilmon went to his partner trying to snap him out of it.

"I'm right here Takatomon yu didn't do anything."

"No no no! I didn't want this! I'm sorry! Jeri please! So sorry" Everyone turned to Beelzemon in shock Jeri freezing on her way to comfort her fallen boyfriend.

"Why is he apologizing to me?" She was confused he hadn't done anything to her lately.

The same thought occurred the Henry and Rika they looked at each other.

"You think it's…?" She asked.

He shrugged "It's the most logical explanation"

"You know that's really starting to get annoying." Cody said.

"You get used to it." Kenta replied.

"An explanation would be nice." Joe added.

"The last time Beelzemon apologized was when he killed Jeri's partner." Rika said tonelessly.

Ignoring their shock Henry continued his voice matching her's. "And Takato turned Guilmon into a moster in order to retaliate." Turning to his redheaded friend. "You fixed him the last time he was broken you should be able to do it again."

Shrugging Rika walked over to the sobbing brunette and punched him square in the jaw giving the digidestined another shock and making Matt question his sanity for liking a girl who's idea of comfort was breaking someone's face.

Seeing she managed to get the boy to at least see her she hurried before he was lost to his nightmares again. "Snap out of it Goggle Head we don't have time for this! I know you didn't mean for that to happen but it's over now Guilmon is still here and he is still the goofball you created. So stop your blubbering Matsuki!"

Coming out of his daze Takato was able to see that what he had seen was only a memory he sighed in relief and gently touched his sore jaw. Looking at Rika he smiled. "Thanks Ri-chan."

"No problem now how do we help him?"

"Help him? How can you help him after what he did?" Jeri interrupted before Rika could respond to Yolie's outburst.

"He didn't mean it!" Everyone looked at her surprised she would defend the one who took her partner away. "I forgave him a long time ago when he risked everything to save." Talking to Beelzemon now.

"Don't you understand that?" She kneeled in front of the digimon so they were face to face. "I don't blame you. You were confused and hurt you just wanted somewhere to belong and the dog dava offered you that. He used you to hurt us. Please come back to us Ai and Mako are waiting for you please come back. I already forgave you."

She was crying by the end clinging to the digimon who had taken Leomon away but he was also the digimon that had gone head to head with the D-Reaper just to get her back. Suddenly she felt arms around her "Thank you Jeri thank you"

With a watery laugh she flung her arms around his neck. "Welcome back Beelzemon"

Rika watched the scene in front of her, her blood slowly starting to boil who did the bastard think he was forcing them to remember such horrible times? By the looks on her teams faces excluding the younger ones they were all remembering the days the spent trying to beat that blob of destruction.

She had enough it was going to end _NOW!_

"Alright that is it!" She shouted startling everyone. "You messed with us for the last time! Come out and face me!"

"I thought you'd never ask. Though I think I'd like it better if it was a private affair."

Ice shot out from the wall encasing everyone but Rika and Renamon in ice cells. It seemed he wanted an audience.

"Now let me show you how inferior the fox really is."

"Inferior my ass! I'll show you why Renamon will always be better!"

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

You know when I'm reading a story I hate cliffhangers but when I'm writing I find I like them. We are almost to the end of the line people thanks for sticking with me. Again sorry for taking so long. Review Please!


	23. Sakuyamon vs Ice Devimon

Now what you've all been waiting for.

Ch. 23 Sakuyamon vs. Ice Devimon

Matt's POV _(because it think it's more fun)_

I can see Sakuyamon floating above us facing Ice Devimon staring each other down. Around me everyone was trying to break out of there ice prison after awhile of trying myself I realized it was useless and decided to watch the fight instead.

He was the first to make a move flying at her claws extended. "I've always wondered Rika what is your fear!"

In one motion she blocked his attack with her staff smoothly going into the offensive. She made a sequence of jabs he easily dodged.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to! I fear nothing, I regret nothing, and I won't be broken again!"

I can hear the younger Tamers cheering her on they have absolute faith in her and as I watch her fight one vicious strike after the other so do I.

_Ok normal POV now _

The ice demon was getting frustrated with the lack of fear the girl was showing. _Of course that's why she has to be mine._ He launched spikes of ice that she blocked by spinning her staff at an amazing speed then using it like a sword to slice the iceberg sent her way.

He was playing with her, she knew that, trying to make her think she was putting him in a corner waiting for her to get careless, cocky then it'd be his turn. Henry may be the brains but she was a damn good tactician that's why despite what it might look like she was using as little energy as possible._ Let him think I'm getting tired it'll work to my advantage._

"If I delete the fox while in this form it will delete you as well won't it? I'll just have to separate you then." He made a dive toward the priestess digimon who was hovering closer to the ground. "Think of how lovely you'll be when we reach that form together. You and me Rika as one." He extended an arm poised to attack.

The image flashed through Sakuyamon's head distracting her enough for her to take a blow the stomach sending her crashing into wall of ice. She could hear her friends cries of concern but ignored them focusing on not throwing up after that more than a little scary image.

**Now is not the time to be distracted**.

Easy for you to say! If we lose you aren't the one who'll end up looking like hermaphrodite with fangs and red eyes. I'll sound like a girly man with a manly build but with boobs! 

**Are you saying that there is a possibility we will lose?**

No! But you have to admit the image alone is enough to scar anyone for life.

**He's coming!**

Damn it!

She jumped out of the way in time to avoid his claw kicking his back sending deeper into the wall then she had reached. Knowing it would take more than that to be rid of him she flew further away while staying right above where she guessed he would emerge from.

He came out of the hole barreling towards her when he got close enough she extended her arm towards him a flash of light blinding him making him hesitate. Her staff was brought down hitting him in the chest another flash of light sent him to the ground.

"It's over now." The ice demon looked up to see her walking towards him he tried to make his escape but another tap from the staff to the ground had glowing chains shooting out from the ground keeping him trapped in midflight.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'If you cage the animal the animal gets angry'?" She was in front of him looking up into his face her voice was her own no longer mixed with her partner's. "When the animal gets free it tends to hurt the one who caged it. Renamon has always understood that I don't do well with restrictions it makes me cranky and she taught me that just because something yields it doesn't make it weak something you never understood." She watched him struggle against her chains then walked away from him.

With her back still to him she continued. "I am what I am because of her." Her grip on the staff tightened she spun around to face him her voice ringing with fury. "And this is the second time you tried to take her from me! For that you will pay! No mercy this time your data will be wiped from the digital world forever there is no chance of you ever coming back!"

She put everything into her final attack. "You wanted ruthless and cold hearted wish granted! I am the Digimon Queen and you will bow before me!"

Swinging her staff dragons of different colors burst forth each snarling swelling with power. The attack hit Ice Devimon full on turning him into data almost immediately. The sound of shattering glass was heard as the teams were released the ice surrounding them disappearing. Henry threw the device given to them by Yamaki to get rid of the evil digimon's data making sure like Rika said he would never come back.

Sakuyamon watched as the data was deleted when the last of it disappeared she sighed letting herself separate from her partner. Once human again Rika felt her legs give out she had used too much energy in the last couple of days. She felt herself land against soft fur.

All I want to do now is sleep I'm so tired.

**Then sleep I will be here to protect you**.

You should rest too.

**I will when I'm sure your home safe.**

Home. I want to go home Renamon.

**You will soon Rika. It's over we won.**

We won. I'm glad I didn't lose you Renamon I don't know how I've lived without you.

Renamon smiled down at her sleeping partner then noticed the worried blonde hovering over her and tried not to laugh.

"She's asleep she has used a lot of energy she needs rest." She said it like she was talking to everyone but most could tell it was mainly for Matt.

"What about you?" the foxed looked at the boy kneeling by her and was amazed by how similar the two humans were even if they wouldn't admit it.

"I'll rest when she's home and safe."

Izzy was the one who spoke this time "Then what do you say we go home?"

Cheers broke out among the group they were going home and everything was finally ok again.

I hope you like this I tried to make it as good as possible. No this is not the last chapter but the next one probably will be we'll see. Review please.


	24. Home

Ch 24. Home

_Nonoka Residence_

Rika's POV

Ow my head. Where am I? I guess we made it back if I'm in my room. Wait what if this is a dream and I'm still stuck in the Digital World?

Renamon? Hey answer me!

**You'll need your privacy.**

Huh?

Oh that's what she meant Matt's standing at my door holding a glass of water. He hands me it before sitting down across from me. I can feel myself starting to blush so I chug the water down so he won't see.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I was just tired no sleep and consent fighting can do that to you." Could this be any more awkward?

I heard him sigh since I was looking down at the cup I was holding then felt his hand cup my cheek. Before I knew what happened I felt his lips on mine giving me a soft sweet kiss. When he pulled back I felt the blush I was fighting reach my cheeks he just looked at me then chuckled. The jerk was laughing at me!

"You're adorable when you blush." Now my face was on fire and he's smirking at me!

"Whatever" I grumbled "Where are the others?"

"Spread throughout your house entertaining themselves." My poor house.

I wasn't really paying attention since I was imagining the horrors that could happen with my two groups off friends in one place but all of a sudden I was lifted from my seat to be place in Matt's lap I can feel my blush come back with renewed life.

His hand brushed against my cheek, "Not that it isn't cute but since when are you the shy and blushing type?"

I can't look at him while I admit this. "I'm not I'm just not used to being this close to anyone." He's going to think I'm pathetic.

He's still for a moment "Wait you mean you've never had a boyfriend?" His voice is disbelieving. Still not looking at him I shake my head in the negative. My reputation made sure guys kept their distance and if that didn't Takato, Henry and Ryo did. I feel warm lips pressed to the side of my neck then he whispers in my ear "Good I'll be the first and only." I can hear the grin in his voice and I relax.

"Gorilla"

He chuckles "I'm not possessive I'm just claiming what's mine."

I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever I'm going to have do the same when we get to school can't have girls trying to push up on my guy now can I?"

"June and the others will probably back of now that it's official Keiko might be a problem but she might be too scared to do anything after what Alice did to her."

"Alice is a fairy princess compared to me."

"You know I think I got my brains scrambled in the digiworld if I fell for a violent girl like you no matter how attractive."

I kissed him this time similar to how I did before I left to fight when I pulled back he looked dazed for a minute, I had to smirk.

"I'm ok with scrambled brains." He leaned in to kiss me again but I got up quickly making sure to stay just out of reach.

"I'm sure the others would like to know I'm awake." I can't help but smirk at his pouting face.

"Wait" He stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. I recognized it as the pendent he'd given me at the school festival I had left it behind not wanting it as a constant reminder of him. He pinned it on my shirt, "Never take it off again okay?"

"I thought it didn't mean anything."

"I lied." We seem to be kissing a lot now but this one was so sweet I can't help but smile.

Stupid Yamato what have you done to me?

_The End_

That's it people end of story I did try to add in a glimpse of the future like suggested but it didn't seem to flow so sorry. I hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction I am actually surprised by how much support I got and I thank you so much for that. I have a few ideas of what I want to write next but if you have any ideas for me I'd love to hear them. Thanks again love you guys really. Bye for now.


End file.
